Harry and Ginny go to the Yule Ball
by leap324
Summary: What would have happened if Neville hadn't asked Ginny to the ball before Ron suggested she go with Harry? HPGW HGRW
1. Yule Ball

**Harry and Ginny Go to the Yule Ball**

(In the Book) Entering the common room, Harry looked around, and to his surprise he saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice.

'What's up, Ron?' said Harry, joining them.

Ron looked up at Harry, a sort of blind horror in his face.

'Why did I do it?' he said wildly. 'I don't know what made me do it!'

'What?' said Harry.

'He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him,' said Ginny. She looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically.

'You _what_?' said Harry.

'I don't know what made me do it!' Ron gasped again. 'What was I playing at? There were people – all around – I've gone mad – everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the Entrance Hall – she was standing there talking to Diggory – and it sort of came over me – and I asked her!'

Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable. 'She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even wait for an answer. And then - I dunno – I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it.'

'She's part Veela,' said Harry. 'You were right – her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it – but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang.'

Ron looked up.

'I asked her to go with me just now,' Harry said dully, 'and she told me.'

Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling.

'This is mad,' said Ron, 'we're the only ones left who haven't got anyone – well, except Neville. Hey – guess who he asked? _Hermione!_'

'_What?_' said Harry, completely distracted by this startling news.

'Yeah, I know!' said Ron, some of the color coming back into his face as he started to laugh. 'He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff – but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville… I mean, who would?'

'Don't!' said Ginny, annoyed. 'Don't laugh – '

Just then Hermione climbed through the portrait hole.

'Why weren't you two at dinner?' she said, coming over to them.

'Because – oh, shut up laughing, you two – because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!' said Ginny.

That shut Harry and Ron up.

'Thanks a bunch, Ginny,' said Ron sourly.

'All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?' said Hermione loftily, 'Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you.'

But Ron was staring at Hermione as though seeing her in a whole new light. 'Hermione, Neville's right – you _are_ a girl…'

'Oh, well spotted,' she said acidly.

'Well – you can come with one of us!'

'No, I can't,' snapped Hermione.

'Oh, come on,' he said impatiently, 'we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…'

'I can't come with you,' said Hermione, now blushing, 'because I'm already going with someone.'

'No, you're not!' said Ron. 'You just said that to get rid of Neville!'

'Oh, _did_ I?' said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. 'Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!'

Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again.

'OK, OK, we know you're a girl,' he said. 'That do? Will you come now?'

'I've told you!' Hermione said, very angrily. 'I'm already going with someone else!'

And she stormed off angrily towards the girls' dormitories again.

'She's lying,' said Ron flatly, watching her go.

'She's not,' said Ginny quietly.

'Who is it then?' said Ron sharply.

'I'm not telling you, it's her business,' said Ginny.

'Right,' said Ron, who looked extremely put out, 'this is getting stupid. Ginny, _you_ can go with Harry, and I'll just (my writing starts now) have to keep looking for someone. Hey! There's Parvati and Lavender! Maybe one of them will go with me!' And he ran off towards them, leaving Harry and Ginny sitting by them selves.

'So… Do you want to go with me, then? To the Yule Ball?' Harry asked nervously. Ginny looked extremely happy.

'Alright then,' she replied. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thanks, Ginny. I know you probably don't want to, but thanks for saying yes.' He leaned over and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. Surprised by his actions and hoping Ron didn't see, he blushed, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of him.

'No problem,' said Ginny, her face the color of her fiery hair. Harry then stood up and began to walk towards the staircase to the boys' dormitory. Halfway there, he stopped.

'Hey Gin? Do you know how to dance?' he asked, turning around to face her once more.

Ginny blushed slightly at the nickname but replied. 'Yeah. Mum taught me a few years ago when we went to this thing for Dad's work, why?' She said, looking puzzled.

'Could you teach me?' Harry said awkwardly. Ginny smiled at Harry and nodded her head. 'Meet me in the Charms classroom after dinner tomorrow and we'll start.'

'Thanks again,' said Harry before beginning the climb to his dormitory.

'What are you so happy about?' Ron had just come back from talking to Parvati and Lavender.

'Nothing,' Ginny replied, avoiding the subject. 'So, do you have a date yet or does no one want you as a partner?' she said, staring up into the face of her brother.

'Yeah, I'm taking Parvati.' He didn't look very happy when he said it. 'Hey, does Hermione _really_ have a date?'

'Yes, and to answer your next question, no, I'm not telling you who it is. Like I said before, it's her business.' And with that, she stood up and ascended the stairs to her dormitory, Ron calling after her, 'Come on! I won't tell her you told me!' Shaking her head, Ginny ignored her brother and continued up the stairs.

The following day after dinner, Harry was waiting in the Charms classroom for Ginny to show up. He was a bit early and kept checking his watch, wondering when she was coming or if she was just having him on and wasn't really going to show up at all. A few minutes later, the door opened and Ginny walked in.

'Hey, Harry. Are you ready?'

'I suppose so. What do I do first.' Ginny strolled over to where he was standing on the other side of the room and came to a halt in front of him. She looked into his face and smiled, a tad nervously, before taking his hands in hers.

'First, you place your hands here and here,' she said, placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hand, both blushing slightly. They smiled at each other for a moment, and then Ginny spoke again.

'Now for some music.' She pulled her wand from her pocket with her free hand and levitated an old phonograph from behind the desk. Harry looked at her quizzically, wondering why Professor Flitwick would have that in his classroom.

'I asked him if we could use the classroom today after lunch and if he could leave this for us to practice,' she answered his unasked question.

'Oh.'

'And now, Mr. Potter, it is time to dance.' Ginny flicked her wand and the sound of a slow waltz began to float softly through the room.

'Ok,' Ginny began, placing her wand back in her pocket and her hand on Harry's shoulder, 'you have to steer me after but since you don't know how, I'm going to show you. Take your right foot and step forward… Good. Now the left.' And so it began.

It was slow work. Harry was not the most talented dancer but he wanted to learn and tried the best he could.

'Ow!' Ginny exclaimed as Harry trod on her foot for about the twenty-fifth time that evening.

'Sorry.' Harry repeated again, sheepishly.

'It's all right. I have some Essence of Murtlap in my dorm that I can soak my feet in later. It gets rid of the pain. And that was your best time yet! You went for three minutes without stepping on me that time!' she grinned up at him. Behind his head, Ginny glanced at the clock and her eyes widened in surprise.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'It's 11 o'clock! We've been dancing for over four hours!' Harry's eyes popped.

'Are you sure?' He said, looking at the clock himself.

'Yes I'm sure!'

'Sorry, Gin. It just felt like hardly any time at all. I thought I was learning quickly.' She laughed at him.

'Well we had better get going, it is after curfew. I hope we don't get caught on the way back.' Ginny said, putting the phonograph away, though not seeming very concerned about the rules they were breaking.

_'Well I shouldn't be surprised' _Harry thought, _'she is Fred and George's sister after all.'_

'Harry?'

'Sorry, I just slipped out for a moment that's all.' Ginny giggled at him, walking to the door. She opened it a crack and peered out.

'The coast is –' Ginny paused as she turned around. 'Is that what I think it is?' she asked, amazed at what Harry was holding.

'An invisibility cloak? Yeah. I got in from Dumbledore for Christmas in first year. It was my dad's.' Harry didn't know why he was sharing this information with Ginny. After all, he only ever told Ron and Hermione about it. But after spending the time he did with Ginny, he instantly trusted her, he just couldn't figure out why. And as she came over to examine the cloak, Harry pulled out another secret item, the Marauder's map.

Ginny looked at it with shock on her face as Harry whispered, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' and the map came to life before her eyes.

'What is–'

'A map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone in the castle as little dots. See, here we are. My dad and his friends made it when they were at school. Fred and George nicked it from Filch's office during their first year. They gave it to me in my third. We won't get caught with these.'

'I should say not,' Ginny replied, smiling.

'Shall we?' Ginny giggled again as Harry lifted the cloak and both of them disappeared underneath it. By using the map and cloak, they made it back to Gryffindor tower without any trouble. After stepping through the portrait hole, they took off the cloak.

'Well, I think we should be going to bed,' Ginny said.

'Yeah, we should. But we can have another dance lesson, right? I need the practice.' Harry said hopefully, also using it as an excuse to spend more time with Ginny. She smirked at him.

'The Great Harry Potter wants more dance lessons? I'm surprise you wanted the first one. When Ron and I learned to dance, he _hated_ it, complained for hours. This is new for me, a guy wanting to learn how to dance.' She said, her eyebrows slightly raised.

'Yeah, well, I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of the whole school. Plus,' he added, leaning in closer to her and whispering in her ear, 'I don't mind dancing when I have such a good teacher.' He smirked and stood up strait again, looking into her eyes as she blushed.

'Good-night, Harry,' Ginny said and, surprised by her own boldness, kissed him on the cheek before racing up the stairs to her dorm. Harry stood there, a little shocked, but smiled stupidly and made his way up to his own bed.

The following morning, Harry awoke early for a Sunday and made his way down to breakfast without waking Ron or Hermione. Upon entering the Great Hall, he spotted Ginny sitting alone and made his way over to her.

'Hey, Gin,' he said, sitting down on her right side and grabbing some toast and eggs to eat.

'Good morning, Harry.'

'So,' said Harry, swallowing his breakfast, 'I was wondering about the next dance lesson. How about tonight? Same time, same place?'

'Fine with me, I don't have anything planned.'

'Good, then.'

'Hey, Harry. Ginny, what are you doing here?'

'Can't you see she's eating breakfast with Harry, Ron? Good morning you two.' Hermione said, sitting down on the other side of the table with Ron, who was shoveling food into his mouth as though his life depended on it. Giving him a disgusted look, Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny.

'So why _are_ the two of you eating together? You've never done so before. And where did you disappear to after dinner? Ron and I looked for you for ages, Harry.'

'Well – we were – I mean I was – ,' Harry stammered. Ginny smirked and replied for him, 'I was giving him dance lessons.' Ron spit out his pumpkin juice.

'You were _what_?'

'She was giving him dance lessons,' Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. 'I think it's great that you want to learn how to dance, Harry. But why are you teaching him, Ginny?' Ginny mumbled incoherently in response, blushing as she did so.

'Sorry, I can't hear you.'

'Harry's taking me to the Yule Ball,' she responded quietly. Harry also blushed at her response.

'Are you? When did you –? Oh, it doesn't matter. That's great! Aren't you happy Ron?'

'What? Yeah, sure. Who are you going to the ball with?' Hermione huffed and began putting food on her plate. Ron had been asking her that question constantly at random, hoping to surprise her into an answer. At that moment, the owl post arrived. Pigwidgeon landed in front of Harry, twittering madly, before rocketing off again to the Owlery. Ron and Hermione look meaningfully at Ginny but Harry took no notice.

'Whose that from?' She asked, curiously. Harry pondered the answer for a moment, wondering if he should tell her about Sirius. Coming to a conclusion, he answered.

'My Godfather but I can't tell you any more than that here.' Ron and Hermione gaped at him. They had no idea what was going on between Harry and Ginny but Hermione suspected that when Harry finally plucked up the courage to do something about it, Ron was not going to be pleased.

They ate hurriedly as to get out of the Hall to read the letter privately.

'Who are you going to the ball with?' Ron asked again as they left the Hall.

(Some of the next part is taken from the book)

'You joking, Weasley?' said Malfoy, behind them. 'You're not telling me someone's asked _that_ to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?'

Harry, Ron and Ginny whipped around, but Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoy's shoulder, 'Hello, Professor Moody!'

Malfoy went pale and jumped backwards, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the table, finishing his meal.

'Twitchy little ferret, aren't you Malfoy?' said Hermione scathingly, as the other three laughed and made their way up the stairs and into an empty classroom. (All mine now)

'Alright, Harry. Now what is this about your godfather? Isn't he Sirius Black, the murderer? Why is he writing to you?' Harry opened his mouth to speak but-

'Are you sure we should tell her, Harry?' Ron began, 'What is she blabs-'

'What if I blab the secret, Ron? Well, I think I can be trusted to keep a secret better than you can. Remember that time when you told your _own_ secret?' Ginny said, eyes narrowed and advancing on Ron. 'Not to mention all of your _other _secrets I've kept.' Ron's eyes widened.

'I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you,' Ron faltered under the weight of the implied threat. 'As long as Harry trusts you.' Ginny turned to Harry, looking at him as if daring him to say he didn't trust her.

''Course I trust her.'

'Do _you_ have a problem with me being let in on it, Hermione?'

'No,' she replied simply, as Ron glared at her for not taking his side.

'Well, then it's settled,' said Ginny, hopping up on one of the desks. 'Go on then, Harry.'

Then Harry launched into the story of last year's events. He told her about over hearing Fudge saying that Sirius betrayed his parents, the journey to the Shrieking Shack, how they learned that Peter Pettigrew had really betrayed Harry's parents and how he had been hiding as Ron's rat. He then told her how Pettigrew was captured but escaped when Professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf and how the dementors had almost killed Sirius, Hermione and himself. Finally, he discussed the timeturner and how he and Hermione had gone back to save Sirius and Buckbeak the Hippogriff, as Ron had injured his leg and couldn't come. Harry left nothing out of the tale that took almost 15 minutes to tell. When he was finished, he looked at Ginny.

'So what does the letter say?' The other tree gaped at her in amazement.

'You don't have any questions or think we're mental?' Ron asked.

'No. The story makes sense and I want to see what's in that letter.' Harry gave Ginny a big smile and opened the letter. (From book)

_Dear Harry, _

_Congratulations on getting past the Horntail, whoever put your name in that Goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitus curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakest point-_

'That's what Krum did!' Hermione whispered.

_- but your way was better, I'm impressed._

_Don't get complacent, though, Harry. You've only done one task; whoever put you in for the Tournament's got plenty more opportunity if their trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open – particularly when the person we discussed is around – and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble._

_Keep in touch, I still want to hear about anything unusual._

_Sirius_

(Mine) 'I just have a few questions. Who is "the person we discussed" and how did you discuss anything with him? It sounds as if you did it in person. And how did you know about the dragons before hand?'

'Well, we did discuss in person. He broke into a wizard's house and used the floo so he could talk to me without being overheard. He was going to tell me how to get past the dragons but he had to go. He also told me to watch out for Karkaroff as he was a convicted Death Eater but was set loose after he made a deal with the Ministry. And I found out about the dragons by mistake. Hagrid showed them to me' Harry answered Ginny.

'They let him go? That shouldn't be allowed. I'm going to talk to dad about in next time I see him. Well, I have to meet Luna. I'll see you lot later.' She said, standing up. 'And Harry? Don't forget our dance lesson later.' And with that, she kissed Harry on the cheek and left.

'What the bloody hell was that?' said Ron angrily. Harry didn't answer, he just stood with a dazed look on his face while Hermione glanced at Ron, then Harry and shrugged and smiled, thinking, '_It looks like Ginny got her wish. Harry Potter is in love with her._'

The rest of the week leading up to Christmas past uneventfully. Harry spent his days in the common room or out in the grounds, playing in the snow with the Weasley's and Hermione. After dinner however, Harry and Ginny would have dance lessons in the Charm's classroom. Harry was rapidly improving and the last few lessons before Christmas, Ginny began teaching Harry other dances. It seemed that once he had mastered the basics, learning other dances was simple for him. On Christmas Eve, the day before the Ball, Harry and Ginny were dancing around the classroom, Harry steering quite expertly. As the dance finished, Ginny congratulated him.

'Well done, Mr. Potter. Here is your diploma from the Weasley School of Dance,' she said, handing him an imaginary scroll and shaking his hand, giggling.

'Why thank-you Miss Weasley. I would like to thank you for all your hard work and not screaming at me so much when I stepped on your feet,' said Harry, bending in a mock bow. Ginny giggled even more and curtsied back.

'May I have one last dance?' Harry asked.

'Why of course.' One dance turned into two and then three and before they knew it, it was one o'clock. The two students, using the cloak and the map, made their way back to the Tower and, after saying good-night, went up to bed.

The following morning, Harry awoke to find presents laid out at the end of his bed. He opened them one by one receiving socks from Dobby the House-Elf, a jumper from Mrs. Weasley, a book from Hermione, dung-bombs from Ron, a pocket knife from Sirius that had attachments to unlock any door or undo any knot and lastly, a tissue from the Dursleys (this was an all-time low). He noticed there was no present from Ginny but assumed she didn't have enough time to get him one.

Making sure the others in his dorm room were busy opening their own presents, Harry bent over and took something out of his bedside table. He popped open the lid of the small box to reveal a gold chain with a white-gold hoop pendant on the end. The small hoop was incrusted with rubies, emeralds and diamonds. Harry ran his thumb over the jewels before flipping in over and looking at the engraving on the back.

Merry Christmas Ginny! Love, Harry 

Harry had surprised himself when he had been owl ordering the necklace and had written _Love, Harry_ on the form. He was not sure when it had happened but Harry felt sure that he was in love with Ginny. Placing the box back into the drawer, Harry got out of bed and dressed for breakfast. He had already decided to give Ginny the present during the ball so he could give it to her in person.

'Hey, Ron, I'm going down to breakfast. I'll wait for you in the common room, OK?' Harry said once he had finished dressing.

'Sure, mate. Be down in a few minutes.' Harry nodded and walked down the spiral stairs.

Once arriving in the common room, he found it empty except for Ginny, who was sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire in her hand-knit jumper. She ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug.

'Happy Christmas, Harry!' she said excitedly, pulling back slightly though still keeping her arms around him.

'Happy Christmas, Gin,' he responded, beaming down at her.

'Come here, I want to give you your present,' she said bubbly, breaking the hug and leading him over to the couch.

'Here you go. I know it isn't much but I didn't have much time.' She looked slightly worried as he opened the large package and took out a scarlet quilt with pictures of Hungarian Hortails, hippogriffs, griffins, and lions covering it. It was hand-sewn and felt warm in his hands.

'Do you like it?' Ginny asked nervously.

'I love it,' Harry responded, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When they pulled away, Harry saw Ginny glance at his hands and a slight hurt appeared in her hazel eyes, though she tried her best to cover it up, keeping a smile on her face.

'You get yours tonight,' Harry whispered to her. She beamed at him. Then, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs and they went for breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent out in the snow. Fred and George joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and they all enjoyed a snowball fight on the grounds. At five o'clock, Hermione said she needed to go get ready for the ball.

'C'mon, Ginny,' she said. Ginny sighed and dropped the snowball in her hand.

'Bye, everyone,' she said, waving, as she and Hermione walked back towards the castle.

'Mental, both of them. What'd they need three hours for?' Ron muttered when they both had gone. Harry was also wondering the same thing.

When darkness had fallen and they could no longer see, the boys made their way back up to the castle to get ready for the Ball.

(This is from the book)

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, all of them looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Ron, who surveyed himself in the long mirror in the corner with a appalled look on his face. There was just no getting around the fact that his robes looked more like a dress than anything else. In a desperate attempt to make them look more manly, he had used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well; at least he was now lace-free, although he hadn't done a very neat job, and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as they set off downstairs. (This is my writing now)

As they came to the base of the stairs, Harry, Ron, and Seamus stayed in the common room as the other two left for the Entrance Hall to meet their dates from other houses. A few seconds after the portrait closed behind Neville and Dean, Lavender came down the steps of the girls' dormitories. Harry thought she looked quite pretty in robes of lilac and a little make-up on her face. Seamus thought so too and he stared at her as they linked arms and left the room.

Next came Parvati, looking just a good as Lavender. She wore robes of shocking pink, with her long dark plait braided with gold, and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists (description of Parvati from the book). She linked arms with Ron and headed towards the portrait hole.

'Ginny will be down in a minute, Harry,' she said, giggling and looking back over her shoulder. The common room was almost empty now, only a few first, second, and third years, who had stayed for Christmas and were not going to the Ball, remained. As Harry glanced at his watch, he heard a small cough from the staircase in front of him. Looking up, Harry's mouth dropped open. There stood Ginny on the stairs. If Parvati and Lavender were pretty, they were nothing compared to the young woman who stood in front of him. Ginny drop-dead gorgeous. She wore robes of gold that shimmered in the firelight and went perfectly with her red hair. Her hair was falling around her in curls that shone and she wore golden sandals that were a perfect match to the robes. She had on little make-up but what she did wear, accented her features perfectly.

'How do I look? 'Ginny asked nervously, taking Harry's lack of talking the wrong way. 'Hermione made me come up early so we could help each other get ready. Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let her and Lavender to my hair and make-up. She gave me money for these robes too, so I could impress you but -'

'Ginny,' Harry said, ending her rambling and finally finding his voice, 'you look amazing.'

'Really?' she asked hopefully.

'Absolutely. Now let's go, I want to impress everyone with my dancing.' Ginny giggled, taking the hand Harry offered to her and they made their way to the Entrance Hall.

'Good, Potter, you're here. The Champions have to stand over here. You'll enter after everyone else,' McGonagall said to Harry and Ginny as soon as they came to the bottom of the staircase. (Some details of the Ball are taken from the book.)

Making their way over to the other champions, Harry glanced at Ginny. She was smiling one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on her face. She seemed to glow and Harry patted his pocket where her present lay.

When at last they made it across the Hall to the others, Ginny waved to a girl Harry, at first, did not recognize. Upon second glance, however, Harry realized that it was Hermione. But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of floaty, periwinkle-blue material (much like Ginny's), and she was holding herself differently, somehow – or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling, rather nervously, at Victor Krum, her date (most of Hermione's description was taken from the book).

'Hi, Harry! Hi, Ginny!' she said as they came closer to her and Krum, who nodded at them. She smiled even wider, noticing their linked hands. At last, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the students all entered.

Once everyone else was settled on the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in pairs, and follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up towards a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller tables, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Harry had now linked arms with Ginny and they were making their way to the table, talking and laughing. When Ginny spotted Ron and Parvati, she suppressed a giggle and pointed them out to Harry. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes and Parvati was looking sulky next to him. She was trying to get his attention but he just kept looking at Hermione. Harry felt sorry for Parvati but it was a tad amusing.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman was clapping just as enthusiastically as any of the students, and Madame Maxime, in a gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Harry suddenly realized was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley.

At first, Percy looked a bit shocked, seeing his sister with Harry but, he quickly recovered and, when the champions and their partners reached the table, he indicated to the seat next to him. Harry and Ginny took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new robes of navy blue and an expression of great smugness.

'I've been promoted,' Percy said, choosing to ignore the fact that Harry was at the Ball with his baby sister. From his tone, he might have been announcing his election as Supreme ruler of the Universe. 'I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him.'

'That's great Percy.' Ginny said, faking enthusiasm, before starting a conversation with Harry and completely ignoring her brother. Harry was glad for the distraction, as he did not want to listen to Percy go on about Crouch and cauldron bottoms all night.

They ordered their food, looking at the menus and following Dumbledore's example of ordering into the plate. Harry and Ginny talked all through dinner about everything and nothing, oblivious to everyone else around them.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood and asked the students to do the same. Then, at a wave of his wand, the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right-hand wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sister's trooped up on stage in ripped robes and picked up their instruments. As all the lanterns on the tables went out, Harry stood up, pulled out Ginny's chair for her, took her hand and guided her on to the dance floor. Slightly nervous, he placed his hand on her waist and, as the band began to play, led her around the room in a waltz. He danced wonderfully, as did Ginny, and when the song ended, they applauded with everyone else. Then the band struck up a faster tune and Harry and Ginny began to dance again. Seeing them dance as they did, Hermione ran to the stage and requested a song.

When Ginny heard the requested song being announced, her eyes widened. She searched for Hermione, her eyes scanning the floor. When they landed on the older girl, Hermione merely gave her an encouraging smile and nodded toward Harry. Ginny took a deep breath and looked up into Harry's smiling emerald eyes. They took their positions as the song began to play.

It was a tango. The last two lessons, Harry and Ginny had decided to make up a routine and Ginny had told Hermione about it the previous night. The routine was quick and well practiced. As Harry twirled Ginny around the floor, everyone stopped and stared at the pair, wondering where they learned to dance as they were. A ring formed around the oblivious pair who were gazing into each other's eyes. Only when the song ended did Harry and Ginny notice their audience. Both blushed deeply and bowed or curtsied to the crowed.

As the next song began, Harry and Ginny made there way over to the bar that had been set up. They ordered drinks and then went to find Ron and Parvati. As they neared the correct table, they spotted Ron but Parvati was nowhere in sight.

'Where's Parvati?' Ginny asked her brother, sitting down between he and Harry.

'Oh, she's off dancing with some bloke from that French school,' said Ron, watching Hermione dance with Krum. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him before taking a sip of her butterbeer.

Harry glanced around the dance floor and spotted Cho dancing with Cedric. A week ago, that would have bothered him greatly. But since Ginny, Harry didn't care anymore. When Harry and Ginny had finished their drinks, Harry took her hand once more and led her out onto the floor. After a few songs, Harry decided that it was time.

'Do you want to take a walk?' he asked over the loud music.

'Sure,' Ginny responded. They linked hands and Harry led them through the room, out into the Entrance Hall and through the great oak front doors. They took deep breaths of cold winter air and began to walk through the conjured garden. As they came across a bench, Harry indicated for them to sit down. They did and Ginny looked at him, puzzled.

'It's time for your present.'

'Ooh!' She responded, excitedly.

'Well, I didn't really know what to get you, but here you go,' he said, pulling the small velvet box from his pocket. Ginny took it from his hands and opened it, gasping as she did so. She shook her head and pushed it back towards Harry.

'I can't accept this. It must have cost you a fortune.' Harry's face showed nothing but confusion and hurt. 'It's not that I don't want it,' she added quickly. 'It's just that I can't take a gift that cost that much money, you'll have to take it back.' Understanding dawned on Harry's face.

'Ah, but you can't have looked at the necklace properly. You see, I can't take it back to the store.' It was Ginny's turn to look confused. 'Look closer and you'll see what I mean.'

Ginny brought the box back closer to her and lifted the necklace out of the box. She examined the front and, finding nothing, turned it over, then realizing what Harry meant. He couldn't return it because it was engraved.

'But-'

'Look at it again,' Harry said, interrupting her, knowing that she hadn't yet read the engraving. She looked down and then up again, this time her brown eyes shone with hope.

'Really, Harry? You… Love me?'

'With all my heart, Gin. Will you be my girlfriend?' She nodded and with that, he leaned it and they kissed, properly, for the first time. It was like electricity was shooting through their bodies.

'Wow,' they each whispered was they broke apart.

'Do you want me to put it on you?' Harry asked Ginny, pointing to the necklace. She nodded and lifted her curls so he could fasten it around her neck. When he was done he kissed her and she smiled into it. They spent another little while outside, just walking, talking and kissing before deciding to head beck inside the castle to rejoin the party.

Upon arriving inside, they found Ron still sitting in the same spot. Apparently, he had had an argument with Hermione and was now glaring at her and Krum even more forcefully than before. Harry and Ginny left him to broad and returned to dancing. They were having such a good time that they did not keep track of the time and, before they knew it, it was twelve o'clock and the Ball was over. Sorry as though he was for the Ball to end, Harry could not keep the smile off his face as he thought about Ginny and all the other occasions they could spend together as a couple.

They returned slowly to the common room, wanting to spend some more time together alone. When they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, they gave the password and entered.

Upon reflection, it may not have been the best idea to enter the common room at that moment as Ron and Hermione were having a blazing row. (From the book) Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face.

'Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?' yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down of its elegant bun now, her face screwed up in anger.

'Oh yeah?' Ron yelled back. 'What's that?'

'Next time there's a ball, asked me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry.

'Well,' he spluttered, looking thunderstruck, 'well – that just proves – completely missed the point -' (This is mine now) And he tuned and walked up the boys' staircase, still muttering about the argument.

'So,' said Ginny, leaning over to Harry, 'who do you think _really _got the point better?'

'Hermione.'

'Definitely.'

'So… do you want to go to bed?' Harry asked Ginny, facing her completely.

'Not yet. Do you want to sit for a while?'

'Sure, Gin.'

They walked over to the couch by the fire and sat down. Harry sat down first and then Ginny curled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ginny spoke.

'So, Harry. Are you ready to deal with my brothers tomorrow?' Ginny asked, looking at his face to see the effect of her words. She grinned and giggled at Harry's palling face at the thought of facing her many over-protective brothers. 'Don't worry, Harry. I'll tell them that they'll have to deal with me if they do anything too serious. If they know what's best for them, I'm sure it will be OK.' Ginny reassured him as Harry let out a sigh of relief. They sat together for a while longer before deciding it was a good time to call it a night.

'Good-night, Gin,' Harry said, kissing her.

'Good-night, Harry,' Ginny said, repeating his actions.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, Harry. Bye.' And Ginny left, climbing the stairs to her dormitory. Harry grinned a stupid-looking smile before ascending the other staircase.

**AN: This will only be a one-shot for now but if I get enough reviews tell me to continue (along with ideas) I will continue when I'm finished my other story.**


	2. Surprising Secrets

**AN:** Hey everyone! I just want to say thank-you, thank-you, and thank-you for all the reviews you sent! They were great and appreciated. Just so you all know, that was written for a school project so none of the other chapters will be that long. **(This chapter has been re-written)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Previously 

_They walked over to the couch by the fire and sat down. Harry sat down first and then Ginny curled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ginny spoke. _

'_So, Harry. Are you ready to deal with my brothers tomorrow?' Ginny asked, looking at his face to see the effect of her words. She grinned and giggled at Harry's palling face at the thought of facing her many over-protective brothers. 'Don't worry, Harry. I'll tell them that they'll have to deal with me if they do anything too serious. If they know what's best for them, I'm sure it will be OK.' Ginny reassured him as Harry let out a sigh of relief. They sat together for a while longer before deciding it was a good time to call it a night._

'_Good-night, Gin,' Harry said, kissing her._

'_Good-night, Harry,' Ginny said, repeating his actions._

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too, Harry. Bye.' And Ginny left, climbing the stairs to her dormitory. Harry grinned a stupid-looking smile before ascending the other staircase._

Harry awoke on Boxing Day feeling very refreshed and happy. He smiled thinking back to the night before and how he had told Ginny that he loved her. Harry picked himself up out of his bed and drew back the hangings to find all of his roommates had already gone down to breakfast. Glancing at the clock, Harry saw the time was 12:14pm. Wondering how he could have slept so late, he dressed and made his way down into the common room.

When Harry entered the common room, he instantly regretted it; sitting on the chairs by the fire were Fred, George, and Ron, Ginny's older and protective brothers. Harry made a direct bead-line for the portrait hole but the boys saw him and quickly cornered him.

"Hello, Harry," Fred greeted, a small threatening note in his voice.

"Shall we take a walk?" Harry, too petrified to do otherwise, nodded and was steered out into the corridor.

"So," George began once they entered a disserted classroom on the sixth floor, "we could not help notice you dancing with our little sister last night-"

"it was rather hard to miss." Fred added.

"And we have come to the conclusion, that we need to have a little talk." George concluded as Ron simply nodded.

"Don't think just because I'm your best mate that I'm not taking this seriously. This is my baby sister we're talking about," said Ron. Harry nodded silently, thinking about Ginny's reaction if she heard what her brother's were saying.

"Now, Harry, the first thing we would like to know, is what are your intentions are with our little Gin-Gin," Fred said, pulling out chairs for them to sit in, leaving three facing one where he indicated for Harry to sit.

"Umm," Harry began, unsure of where to start.

Meanwhile

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, skipping into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well," said Hermione with a smirk on her face, "someone certainly seems happy this morning. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain young man named Harry Potter, now would it?" Ginny giggled, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Why, I do believe it does." She replied, laughing. "But, oh, Hermione, you should have seen him! He was so graceful and perfect and sweet and kind and handsome and…" she trailed off, starring into space.

"Ginny," Hermione said, waving her hand in front of the younger girl's face. "Earth to Ginny."

"Hmm? Sorry, Hermione, spaced out there for a moment," Ginny said, returning to her lunch. Hermione laughed.

"So where is lover boy, anyway?"

"You know what, I haven't seen him since last night, funnily enough. I wonder where he is?"

"Well, when I was talking to Neville this morning, he said Harry was still in bed. That was an hour or so ago though. I wonder if he's up yet." Suddenly, Ginny dropped her fork.

"Hermione, have you seen Ron, Fred or George this morning?" she said, her eyes wide.

"Hmm. I don't know where Ronald is," Hermione said, determined not to mention talk about him.

"Hermione, this is important," Ginny interrupted.

"Fine," sighed Hermione. "Last time I saw him he was talking with Fred and George in the common room."

"We have to leave, now," Ginny said, standing up and looking murderous. Hermione put two and two together, stood up and followed Ginny swiftly out of the Hall.

In and out of classrooms they ran, ignoring the odd looks the other students were giving them. Finally, as they reached the sixth floor, they heard voices. Ginny marched up to the door and flung it open to reveal her brothers standing over a stuttering Harry. All four pairs of eyes turned to her furious face, Hermione standing sheepishly behind her.

"What do you think you're doing, exactly?" she said dangerously. It was the Weasley boys' turn to stutter.

"Um… we were, um… we were just…" Ron began.

"_I'll_ tell you what you were doing. You were questioning my_ boyfriend_ when I _told_ you not to. What do you have to say for yourselves?" she said, impatiently tapping her foot and pointing her wand at each boy in turn. They simply stood stock still, gazing at her wand.

"Now, you are going to promise me to stop harassing Harry and to leave him alone. He is not hurting me and we are happy." The three nodded.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said, turning her attention to him for the first time. "These prats weren't giving you any trouble were they?"

"Not too bad," Harry said, getting up off the chair and coming over to stand by Ginny. He placed his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him, still pointing her wand at her brothers.

"Come on, Harry. I need to finish my lunch," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand and walking out of the room, leaving her brothers looking relieved. "Oh," Ginny said, turning back to the room. "I almost forgot, Bates Mocos." Ron, Fred and George suddenly fell to the ground, all swiping at their faces, trying in vain to rid them of the winged bogies now flapping around.

"That should teach you. Come on, Harry, Hermione. We have a lunch to eat," Ginny said, turning and walking down the corridor with Harry and Hermione.

They entered the Great Hall and sat back down at the table, Hermione across from the couple. She ate in silence, hardly noticed by the flirting couple. At the end of the meal, she looked up and, for the first time, noticed a golden chain dangling from Ginny's neck.

"Hey, Ginny, what's that?"

"Huh?" she said, breaking her kiss with Harry. Hermione sighed.

"What's that around your neck?"

"Oh, that," Ginny said, glancing at Harry, who nodded. "Harry gave it to me at the Yule Ball," she grinned, giving Harry a small kiss.

"Aww, how sweet," Hermione said, making Harry blush.

After lunch, the three parted ways, Hermione went to the library while Harry and Ginny went off to do 'other activities'. Half an hour later, the couple found themselves in the kitchens, their appearances slightly disheveled, for a small snack.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Dobby greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi, Dobby," Harry replied. Ginny looked at Dobby with a curious expression on her face. "Dobby, this is Ginny Weasley. Gin, this is Dobby the House Elf."

"Oh," Ginny said, comprehension dawning on her face. "Nice to meet you, Dobby."

"Mistress Ginny is just as kind as Harry Potter. Dobby thought she must be seeing as she is dating Harry Potter and is his soul mate but this is showing him that his thoughts are right." Harry and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Soul mate?" Harry asked.

"Did you not know, sir? Once two peoples is together, house-elves can tell if they is meant to be, sir. Dobby sees that between Harry Potter and Miss Weazy."

"Dobby? Can you do Harry and I a favor?"

"Yes, Miss Weazy! Dobby would be honored to serve Harry Potter and his soul mate!" Ginny and Harry blushed.

"Can you not tell anyone about this Dobby? About Harry and I being soul mates? I mean it's great and everything but we would rather if this was kept a secret, at least for now," Ginny said.

"Yes, Miss. Dobby would be happy to!"

"Oh, and can you tell the rest of the elves not to say anything as well," Harry added as Ginny nodded.

"Wow," Harry said as they made their way back to the common room sometime later, his arm around Ginny's waist. "I never knew elves could do that. Did you?"

"No," Ginny replied. "But I think it's cool we're soul mates. Don't you?" Ginny said, looking at Harry, uncertainly.

"Of course I do, Gin," he said, puling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "It's brilliant that I've found my soul mate. I can't believe that it's you. I'm so lucky."

"Thanks, Harry. I feel the same way," she said before capturing him in a kiss.

"Oy!" Ron said, stepping out of the portrait hole. "Why do you have to do that here! Never mind," he said, caving under Ginny's glare. "I came to find you to say sorry. I won't do it again. I just want to say that, Harry, if you hurt her, you're dead. Fair enough, Ginny?"

"I guess," she said giving him a hug and winking at Harry behind his back.

Later that evening, the four friends were sitting around the fire in the common room. Ron and Hermione seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement not to discuss their argument. They were being quite friendly to each other, though oddly formal. They were simply sitting in silence until Ron suddenly sat up.

"What is the matter, Ronald," asked Hermione.

"I just remembered something I heard at the Yule Ball."

"Is it important or is something totally irrelevant?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'd say it's important."

"Then what is it?"

"I overheard Hagrid talking to Maxime. They were-"

"You were spying on them?" Ginny interjected.

"Well I was walking and I sort of couldn't help it," Ron replied, slightly heatedly. "Anyway, well at first he was saying things to her like 'From the moment I saw yeh I knew,' and I was thinking that I had to get out of there somehow because I seemed like something I didn't want to hear.

"But then he asked her which parent it was and she said something like, 'I don't know what you mean'", Ron said in a bad French accent. "And then Hagrid went into about it was his mother and that she was one of the last ones in Britain, and how when she left his father was crushed, and how his father was a small wizard and how he died.

"And then Hagrid asked Maxime which side it was on and she stood up, acting really defensive. And then Hagrid said that he'd never met another one before and she was mad and asked him something like, 'Anuzzer _what_, exactly'. And then Hagrid said- he said 'Another half-giant'! And then Maxime when on about how she's not a half-giant and she only has big bones. I mean, seriously, the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dinosaur… Well?" he asked, wanting their reaction.

"Well I thought he must be," said Hermione. "I knew he couldn't be pure giant, because they're about twenty feet tall."

"Buuut," said Ron determined to get a big reaction out of someone, "they're just vicious, giants. They're like trolls… they just like killing."

"But honestly, all this hysteria about giants. They can't _all_ be horrible… it's the same sort of prejudice that people have with werewolves. It's just bigotry, isn't it?"

Ron looked as though he would have liked to reply scathingly, but perhaps he didn't want another row, because he contented himself with shaking his head disbelievingly while Hermione wasn't looking.

"Well, I agree with Hermione," said Ginny.

"And, there's nothing wrong with Hagrid. It's not like he's vicious or anything," Harry added. Ron glared at them for not taking his side but dropped it as they all took out their homework for the holidays.

The trouble was that February the twenty-fourth looked a lot closer from this side of Christmas, and he still hadn't done anything about working out the clue inside the golden egg. He therefore started taking the egg out of his trunk every time he want up to the dormitory, opening it and listening intently, hoping that this time it would make some sense. He strained to think what the sound reminded him of, apart from thirty musical saws, but he had never heard anything else like it. He closed the egg, shook it vigorously, and opened it again to see if the sound had changed, but it hadn't' He tried asking the egg questions, shouting over all the wailing, but nothing happened. He even threw the egg across the room – though he hadn't really expected that to help.

"So, Harry, how's the clue coming," Ginny asked. It was the last day of holidays and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting around the fire. Ginny was sitting on the carpet, petting a purring Crookshanks and leaning against Harry's legs.

"Well, all I hear when I open it is screaming. I have no idea what it means. I mean, what sounds like screaming when exposed to air?" Harry asked.

"I think I heard about something like that somewhere," Ginny said, looking up at Harry. "It might have been in a text book or something. I think it was a type of creature. Do you know Hermione?"

"A type of creature? Screaming when exposed to air? Humm… it must be an underwater creature." Hermione thought out loud.

"I have no idea," Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I've got it!" Ginny spoke up, snapping her fingers. "Merpeople! I read it in a library book I took out for Care of Magical Creatures class. Merpeople speak mermish but it only sounds like shrieking from above the water!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Hermione, sitting up straighter. "Harry, go get the egg. We still have an hour before curfew. We have to open that egg under water!" Harry stood up and ran to the dormitory. He opened his trunk, took out the egg and raced back down the stairs. The four of them took off out the portrait hole.

"Let's go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so we can all listen to it," said Hermione.

Once in the bathroom, the four Gryffindors were pleased to find that the ghostly wailing girl was not there. Ron went to the sink, put the plug in and filled it up with water. When it was full, Harry plunged the egg beneath the surface and opened it. A muffled song reached their ears the moment the egg opened.

"Harry, you're going to have to put your head under the water with the egg to hear what it says," Ginny told him. Harry nodded, took a deep breath and dove his head under with the egg.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll surly miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

But past an hour- the prospect's black 

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry pulled his head back out of the water and turned to face his friends.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked, before the two Weasleys could say a word.

"It's a song. I need to search underwater for an hour to find something they'll take."

"Well, the task will take place in the lake. That's one thing," Ron said. "How do you breathe underwater though?"

"I don't know. I think we should start looking in the library for ways, starting tomorrow," Ginny said. "In the mean time, we should get back, it's almost 9 o'clock."

**AN: **Ok. So they found out the clue early and a few other things. I still want suggestions. Please review!


	3. Valentine's Day

**AN:** I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, especially A. Amishi who gave me a suggestion for part of this chapter. On with the story.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said the following day. It was after lunch and Harry and Ginny were in the common room.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said as she sat on his lap.

"Are we going to start the search this afternoon?" Ginny asked of the second task clue.

"Umm, actually, Gin, I was thinking and I don't want to trouble you and Ron and Hermione about this. I can do it myself. You don't need to help me."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, offended, turning to face him. "I can help you know. I'm not useless."

"I know you're not but I don't want to bother you."

"Harry, listen to me," Ginny said. "I know you like doing things on your own, but I can help you. We're a team now. You don't have to do it all alone."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm helping you and that's final."

"Are you sure because I-" But Ginny cut him off with her lips.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind," Harry said, kissing her again.

The search for a method of underwater survival had begun the first weekend after break but had so far not produced many results. After much arguing, they had decided to only work on the weekends and do homework and 'other things' during the week.

"Harry, I think the only thing you can do is try to learn human transfiguration," said Ron on the last weekend of January.

"But, Ron, that's Newt level! How is Harry going to learn that!" said a frustrated Hermione, who seemed to be taking the library's lack of knowledge as a personal insult. "There has to be something else!"

"Actually, human transfiguration might not be a bad idea," said Ginny, closing her 20th book. "He might be able to manage turning himself into a merman or something, considering that he's got a month and he's not really doing a complete transformation, is he? I mean, merpeople are part human. What do you think, Harry?"

"That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. I _do_ think that we should still try to find another way, just in case I don't manage the transfiguration on time," Harry responded, looking up from a book titled _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_.

"Good thinking, Harry," Ginny said, leaning over the table to give him a peck on the lips.

"Can you _please_ not do that while I'm here?" Ron whined.

"Why? Do you have a problem with it?" Ginny said, her glare icy and her wand in her hands.

"No, n-never mind. Forget I said anything," Ron stuttered.

"I thought so," said Ginny with a satisfied smirk. Hermione looked on the verge of laughter but held it in for fear of Madame Pince's reaction.

"OK. Harry and I will go see McGonagall and ask her about teaching Harry human transfiguration and you two can stay here and find something else, incase it doesn't work," said Ginny. "Any questions? Good." She grabbed Harry's hand and took off before either Ron or Hermione could object.

"There not only going to ask McGonagall about transfiguration, are they?" said Ron, already knowing the answer and regretting his question as to here his thoughts voiced out loud.

"Probably not," said Hermione, looking completely unconcerned and standing up to lift another tome off the shelf behind them.

Harry and Ginny ran down the corridor, breathless with laughter.

"Did you see Ron's face when we just took of? I think he knows what we're doing," Harry said when the couple stopped to catch their breath.

"I know. Too bad Colin Creeve wasn't around, he could have taken a picture for us," Ginny managed before collapsing again.

"Come on, we have to go see McGonagall. Then we can have our fun," Harry whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He grabbed her and together they walked to McGonagall's office. A few minutes later, they knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," she greeted, opening the door and offering them seats. She sat down opposite them and began to speak, "What can I do for you today."

"Well, Professor, I was just wondering if you could teach me human transfiguration," Harry said.

"May I ask why, Potter."

"So… well… so I can do the second task."

"Well, let me congratulate you on figuring out the clue. However, I cannot help you," she said, looking slightly regretful.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because it would be against the rules, Miss Weasley. The champions are not supposed to receive help from teachers. I'm sorry, Potter, but I really cannot help you." Harry nodded and he and Ginny stood up and left.

"I forgot about that rule," Harry said a few minutes later, while he and Ginny were heading to their favorite spot.

"Me too. At least Ron and Hermione are still looking for something else," Ginny responded, swinging their interlaced hands slightly.

"Do you think we should go back and help them," Harry asked, not really wanting to but thinking he could later defend himself from Hermione by saying he had asked Ginny.

"No, they'll be fine," she said, before pulling him into the unused classroom.

The next week went by rather quickly, though Hermione had not been pleased when she found out that Harry and Ginny had gone snogging rather than tell her and Ron that McGonagall could not teach him. Before they knew it, it was the first weekend of February.

"Good morning, Gin," Harry greeted Ginny as she descended the girls' staircase.

"Morning, Harry," she said, giving him a small kiss. "What's that all about?" she asked, pointing to the small cluster of people around the notice board.

"Oh, that," said Harry. "There's a Hogsmead Weekend next weekend for Valentines Day," he said, looking at her.

"Oh," Ginny said, slightly disappointed that he didn't say anything about them going together. Harry saw this and smiled.

"Do you want to go with me?" he asked, like it was no big deal.

"Of course! I thought for a minute that you weren't going to ask me."

"Well, that was my plan, actually," Harry said, ginning down at her.

"You prat," Ginny mumbled and swatted his arm. Harry laughed.

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny replied as Harry leaned down for another kiss.

"So," he said, pulling back up, "do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure," she responded, allowing him to take her hand as they headed down to the Great Hall.

The next few days flew by, Harry and Ginny having nothing on their minds but the coming Saturday.

The morning of the fourteenth dawned still and bright. As Harry looked out his window, he saw a cloudless sky and still trees, a perfect day. He dressed and made his way downstairs to the common room to wait for Ginny.

Ginny woke up to find the same weather Harry did and smiled, thinking of the wonderful day ahead of her. She wanted today to be special and, as such, had asked Hermione to help her find something to wear. Finding she had nothing in her closet that would fit the occasion, the two girls had asked a few other girls for clothes to borrow. Finally, Ginny had decided on a black, flowing skirt that panned out when she spun, a blue short-sleeved shirt with fluttering sleeves, a pair of blue flats and to top it off, she put her hair in curls with a spell Hermione taught her for the Yule Ball. Taking one last look in the mirror, she descended the stairs to the common room.

Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Harry sitting on a chair, facing the staircase. She giggled to herself when she saw his face and walked over to him.

"Close your mouth, Harry. I don't want to kiss someone with flies in his mouth," she whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, Gin," Harry said, closing his mouth and standing up. "As have probably figured out by my reaction, you look especially beautiful today. I say especially beautiful because you always look beautiful but today, you look amazing."

"Thank-you, Harry. You don't look too bad yourself," she said, taking in his jeans and red dress shirt.

"Could I escort the young lady to breakfast?" Harry asked, holding out his arm.

"You may," Ginny replied, giggling and slipping her arm through his. The couple left the common room; not noticing the whole room was watching the scene in silence.

They ate breakfast together; holding hands and stealing kisses in between bites. When they finished, the couple walked down the path to Hogsmead, holding hands and just talking and laughing together.

"So, where do you want to go?" Harry asked once they had reached the village.

"Honeydukes?"

"Sure." They turned into the little crowded candy shop.

The couple browsed around the shop, looking at the new candies and picking some old favorites. They left the shop sometime later (Harry had paid for everything despite Ginny's protests), their pockets full of candy.

"Ginny? I want to take you a few places before we go anywhere else, OK?" Harry said as they walked down the high street.

"Sure, Harry. Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"It's a surprise," Harry replied, a small grin on his face, knowing how she hated to be kept in suspense. Sure enough, a small groan was heard from his girlfriend.

"Please? Can I know?" Ginny whined, giving Harry the puppy-dog pout. Normally, Harry would have caved in an instant but he wanted this to be a surprise.

"Sorry, Gin, I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough," he said, looking down at her. Ginny sighed but continued to walk with Harry. After a few minutes, Harry stopped and turned to Ginny.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Ginny asked, confused. They were standing outside the junk shop in the middle of the village.

"Close your eyes," Harry repeated.

"OK," Ginny said apprehensively, closing her eyes.

Harry took her hands in his and led her further up the street.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a minute. And keep your eyes closed, OK?"

"Alright," Ginny replied, completely confused. She heard a door open and Harry's footsteps fade away. A few minutes later, she heard Harry come back and grab her hand again.

"Just a little further, Gin," he said before continuing walking.

"OK, now you can open your eyes." Ginny's eyes fluttered open. There standing in front of her was Harry, a bouquet of red roses and white lilies in his hand and standing in front of a dress robes shop.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, accepting her favorite flowers and kissing Harry passionately on the lips.

"I'm glad you like them," Harry laughed. "And now, I would like you to come in this shop and pick out a nice dress for tonight," he said, gesturing to the shop.

"Tonight?" Ginny asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"You'll find out later. For now, you need a dress."

"But Harry," Ginny said as he led her into the shop, "dresses are expensive. You don't have to, really."

"I know, but I want to. This is our first Valentines Day and I want to spoil my soul mate," he said, winking at her.

"Fine. What kind of dress should I get?" Ginny said, accepting defeat and deciding to enjoy herself.

"Something fancy but not too much so."

"OK… How about this one?" she said a few minutes later, picking a dress off the rack.

"Why don't you try it on?" Harry suggested. Ginny nodded and headed over to the dressing rooms while Harry took a seat on one of the benches laid out in front of them. A few minutes later, Ginny came out in a dark green, floor length dress that fit her growing curves perfectly. It was a V-neck halter and had an open back. She also wore a pair of matching green heels.

"That one is perfect," said Harry coming over to her and kissing her.

"Well, if you like it that much, I guess I'll get it then. Just let me change."

They exited the shop and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the pub, talking to each other and the occasional friend who stopped by (Ron looked like he was going to ask about all the stuff they were carrying but Hermione pulled him away before he could do so). Finally, at 4 o'clock, they decided to head back up to the castle.

"Meet me down here in that dress when everyone is gone to dinner," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as they parted in Gryffindor Tower. Ginny nodded, a curious look on her face, before kissing Harry and making her way up to her room. Harry smiled a goofy smile and climbed his own staircase.

"How was your day," Neville asked as Harry came into their room.

"Great. I'm taking Ginny out again later."

"Where?" Neville asked, wondering where Harry could possibly take Ginny.

"Sorry, mate, can't tell you." Neville simply shrugged and continues reading his book.

At five o'clock that evening, Harry and Ginny met alone in the common room.

"Are you ready for an excellent night?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded her head and Harry led her out the portrait hole and down the corridor.

"Wait here," he told her as they reached a tapestry. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and walked past the wall three times. Suddenly, a door appeared. Ginny gasped and Harry smiled.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked, looking around the room. There was a table in the middle, with candles, a chocolate cake, and two plates of spaghetti, a couch in front of an instrument she had never seen before and something that looked similar to a Wizarding Wireless.

"This, Ginny, is the Room of Requirement," Harry said, pulling out one of the chairs for her to sit. She took and seat and watched him do the same opposite her.

"But what does it do and how did you find it?" she asked, twirling the noodles on her fork.

"It turns into whatever you want. All you have to do is walk past the wall three times, thinking about what you want. And Dobby told me about it. I wanted to do something for you for Valentines Day and I needed a good place. Do you like it?"

"I love it! But, what are those things," she asked pointing to the other items in the room.

"Those, you will find out about later."

"Please?"

"No." Ginny pouted. Harry laughed at her and the couple continued to eat and talk until the plates were cleaned. Once they were done with the spaghetti, the plates disappeared and Harry stood up to cut the cake. Suddenly, he started to laugh.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, confused.

"There's no knife."

"Well can't you just ask the room for one?"

"No, that's fine. I'll just use the knife Sirius gave me for Christmas," Harry replied, taking it out of his pocket.

"You carry that with you?"

"All the time. It's like having a connection with him."

"Oh. He really means a lot to you, huh?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, he's like the parent I never had," Harry said seriously. Ginny looked down at her lap.

"So," said Harry, lightening the mood, "what size piece do you want?"

"Now can I know?" Ginny asked as she ate her last bite of cake.

"I guess," said Harry, teasingly. "This," he said, pointing to the instrument across from the couch, "is a muggle television and VCR. Hermione helped me charm it to work with magic. The charm only works for a little while though. I thought we could watch a movie."

"A movie? Isn't that one of those moving picture things? Almost like real life? I heard dad say something about them once."

"That's right," Harry said. "But first, I have a CD player. It plays music once I put in this disk here. Hermione said it was a mix of a few of her favorite Disney songs or something." Harry said, standing up and placing the disk into the player and pressing play. "Would you like to dance?" he said, holding out his hand. She accepted and stood in the center of the room.

"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" cam out of the system and the two swayed to the music. After the CD had ended, Ginny looked up at Harry and asked if they could watch the movie. He nodded and led her over to the couch.

"So what is it called?" Ginny asked, watching Harry slip the tape in.

" 'Aladdin' I think. Hermione said it was good and that we would enjoy it. She had her parents send it from home."

"Ok." She replied and they snuggled up together.

"That was great! I loved the magic carpet ride! Too bad they're banned now; we could have gone on one. Thank-you for showing me that. It's too bad that we don't have magical things like this, they're really fun," Ginny said as the credits rolled, giving Harry a small kiss. Harry smiled and glanced at his watch.

"WOW! Gin, it's one o'clock in the morning! We have to go! If Ron finds out, he'll kill me!"

"He won't find out, Harry, but how are we going to get past Filtch? Do you have the map?"

"No, I forgot it."

"We'll just have to try to make it then, come on." The two climbed off the couch and ran to the door. Harry carefully opened it and poked his head out to see if there was anyone there.

"There's no one there," he whispered, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her out into the hall.

They crept as quietly as they could back to the tower, thinking how lucky they were that they were on the right floor. Suddenly, they heard shuffles. Their eyes went wide as they looked at each other. Harry looked around frantically for an escape route and saw a door to his right. He motioned to Ginny to follow him and ran to the door. He tried the knob but it was locked. Ginny looked at Harry, an anxious expression on her face. Then Harry remembered Sirius' knife. He searched his pockets, silently praying he still had it. Just a Filtch was rounding the corner, Harry pulled the knife out of his pocket, ran it along the side of the door and pulled Ginny and himself inside.

The shuffling died away and Harry and Ginny laughed at their close encounter with the caretaker. They made it the rest of the way back without incidence and entered the portrait hole quietly. They lounged on the couch for a little while before kissing each other goodnight and heading up to their dormitories for some well needed rest.


	4. The Second Task

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! I would still love suggestions because right now, I have no idea where this story is going. Oh, and I made some changes to chapter three. It was a bit out of character and I decided to fix it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The next morning, Harry and his friends found themselves in the library. They were still looking through volume after volume, unable to find a way for Harry to complete the second task. They had been looking for an hour when Ginny suddenly stood up.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked, surprised by her sudden actions and wide eyes.

"I have an idea."

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking up form her library book.

"Harry, didn't you say the Room of Requirement could turn into anything you wanted it to?" Ginny said, waiting for them to catch on.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry said, confused, not understanding where she was going with it. Ron looked just as confused.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Ginny!" Hermione said, jumping out of her seat.

"Why thank-you, thank-you," she said, curtseying playfully. She and Hermione giggled quietly.

"It would be nice to know what the two of you are talking about!" Ron exclaimed rather loudly. Madame Pince shot him a glare. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the library by the arm, Ginny following, hand in hand with Harry.

A few minutes later, the quartet came to a halt along the seventh floor corridor.

"What are we doing here? I still don't… oh, now I get it," Harry said.

"Finally caught on, have you?" Ginny said, teasingly to him.

"Ha, ha," he said. "Are you going to do this or am I?"

" I will," she replied, beginning to walk in front of the wall.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, you don't have to be so loud!" Hermione said. "Of course, you wouldn't know. This is the Room of Requirement-"

"Yeah, I gathered that much but-"

"Do you want to here about it or not?" Hermione interrupted, slightly annoyed.

"Yes."

"Then let me finish."

"Fine."

" Well, the room becomes anything you want it to. All you have to do is walk in front of this stretch of wall three times thinking about what you want, like Ginny is now. Then, the room appears."

"Cool," Ron replied, looking impressed.

"But how did you find-"

"Here it is," Ginny said, coming to a stop in front of the newly materialized door.

The quartet walked into the room and looked around. Inside was a single book on a wooden table, surrounded by two couches and a roaring fire. Ginny walked over to the open book and stared at the page. It was about the plant gillyweed.

"What does it say, Gin?" Harry asked, walking to her side, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

"It's about gillyweed. It's a plant that turns whoever eats it into a kind of merperson. They grow gills and webbed hands and feet. It sounds perfect. Especially since you can't swim very well, Harry. The only problem, is how we're going to get it."

"Doesn't the apothecary in Diagon Alley have an owl order service?" Hermione asked. "Can't you send an owl and buy the plant that way?"

"Good idea, Hermione," Ron said.

"I'll head up to the Owlery now and send the letter," Harry said. "I'll see you later," he said, giving Ginny a quick kiss and leaving the room.

The following morning at breakfast, the quartet sat talking about the second task that was to take place in a few days.

"So what do you think everyone else is going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I can't wait to-" Ginny was cut off as an owl landed in front of Hermione, the Daily Prophet in its beak.

"I still can't believe you're taking that thing after all the stuff it's said about you and Harry," said Ron disbelievingly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she unfolded the paper and began to read.

"Oh, no," she said as she read the headline.

"What is it this time, Hermione? What has that cow said about Harry now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I think you both may want to read this." Harry and Ginny looked at her, puzzled, as she handed the paper over to them.

'_**Harry Potter, a Player?**_

'Is Harry Potter not as innocent as he looks?' questions Rita Skeeter, attractive reporter of the Daily Prophet. 

_As early as last month, this reporter has reported that Harry has been dating his long time friend, Hermione Granger, a plain but studious girl in his year at Hogwarts. But due to recent events, this reporter has to wonder, is he dating two girls at once?_

_This past weekend, it was Valentine's day. Staying in Hogsmead while awaiting the second task, this reporter decided to take a stroll that afternoon. But what she saw was not what was expected._

_Harry Potter was not with whom was previously known as his girlfriend. In fact, he spent the whole day with another girl, who was later discovered to be none other than Ginny Weasley, daughter of Alfred Weasley from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the Ministry of Magic._

_Later that same day, eyewitnesses caught Harry with none other than Hermione Granger. _

_"They were talking in whispers in the Entrance Hall," says pretty fouth-year Pansy Parkinson. "He had just taken the Weasley girl upstairs when they came back down talking to each other. The two girls didn't even see each other."_

_It makes one wonder what our savior was doing. Is Harry Potter leading two girls on at once? You shall be the judge.'_

"That little cow!" Ginny exclaimed. "What does she think she's doing, trying to make Harry look bad like that! And Parkinson. When I get my hands on her she'll wish she never spoke to that bad excuse of a woman!" yelled Ginny, fury ringing in her voice. Harry couldn't help but smile at how she was standing up for him. "And you," she said rounding on Harry as the smile slid off his face. "What were you doing talking and whispering with Hermione right after I left?" her voice had suddenly become small and hurt.

"Oh, Gin, you have nothing to worry about. I had to talk to Hermione to make sure everything was ready. You know nothing was going on," Harry replied, giving her a hug.

"I know, I just had to make sure."

"And don't pay attention to the article. You and I both know that I'm not cheating on you and that's all that matters. Don't give Pansy the satisfaction of knowing she got to you," he said, giving her a small kiss.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny replied, returning her kiss. Hermione looked at them and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but do you have to do that while I'm eating?" asked Ron. "And Harry, could you have been more 'sweet'"

"Ug, Ron. Just because you don't have a girlfriend does not mean you can tell people off who do. And for the record, what Harry said to Ginny really was sweet." With that, she took her books and left. Ron looked after her for a few moments before shaking his head and going back to his breakfast.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah?"

"There's just one thing I need to do in regards to that article."

"What's that?"

"Write to Mum. I haven't even told her we were dating yet and now she probably thinks you're cheating on me. I really don't want you to get a Howler for something you didn't do."

"Good idea," Harry said, thinking of what a Howler from Mrs. Weasley would be like.

"Alright then. I'm going to the Owlery to send the letter, hopefully it gets to her in time. I'll see you later," she said standing up and blowing him a kiss as she walked out the door.

"You two have got to be the most lovey-dovey couple I have ever seen," said Ron in disgust.

The next few days passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the evening before the second task.

"How are you doing, Harry," Ginny asked him, looking up from her transfiguration essay.

"I'm fine, I guess. I'm as prepared as I can be," he said, scratching out his last sentence before looking across the table at Ginny again. She looked at him.

" 'Fine' is your typical response. How are you really?"

"A little nervous," Harry admitted.

"See. Now was that so hard?" Ginny laughed. Harry grinned sheepishly at her.

"Um, Ginny?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Yeah, Hermione," Ginny said, rolling up her finished homework.

"I just got a message from Professor McGonagall. She wants to see us in her office."

"Why?" Ginny asked confused. She looked at Harry but he was wearing the same expression.

"I don't know, but we have to go now."

"Alright then," she complied, putting her books in her bag and standing up. "I'll see you later, Harry," she said, leaning down to kiss him for a moment. She gave him one last smile, which he returned, before turning and walking out of the portrait hole with Hermione.

Harry watched her go before leaning over his essay once more.

"Hey, Harry, you seen Hermione?" Ron asked Harry a few hours later as he was rolling up his last scroll.

"No, why?"

"I needed to ask her something about the potions essay."

"Well, I haven't seen her since she left with Ginny to see Professor McGonagall. Come to think of it, I don't think they came back."

"Weird. Want to have a game of chess?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I think I'll go to bed. I've got to be up early for the task," Harry said, taking his bag as well as Ginny's and carrying them both up to his dorm.

The following morning, Harry woke up bright and early. He put on a pair of swim trunks on under his robes and them made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ginny.

He walked into the Hall and looked around the table for his girlfriend but she was nowhere to be seen. Thinking she was still sleeping, Harry sat down and waited for Ginny, he himself was too nervous to eat. Thirty minutes before the task, Harry had still not seen Ginny and was starting to worry.

"Potter," Professor McGonagall said, coming over to him. "You have to go down to the Lake now, the task is to take place there."

"OK, Professor. Have you seen, Ginny?" She looked pained for a moment.

"Sorry, Potter, but I can't tell you anything. You have to go down to the lake."

"But-" Harry's eyes widened in shock and he shot up and ran all the way down to the lake. '_Taken what you'll surely miss_. They took Ginny. And,' Harry palled at the thought, '_the prospect's black/ Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_.'

"Ah, Harry, here you are," Bagman said as Harry came to a halt on the bank of the lake. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were already there, all looking nervous, but none as much as Harry felt. To him, it felt like the Chamber of Secrets all over again.

The students began to file out of the school and started to fill up the stands. Harry was in his own world. He felt the slimy little plant in his pocket and barely registered Bagman as he asked him for a word. Harry shrugged him off and lined up along the bank with the other champions. Harry took off his robes and took the green gillyweed in his hand. Bagman said go and Harry shoved the plant in his mouth before diving under the water.

Instantly, he felt the gills on his neck and saw his webbed hands and feet. This barely registered with him, however; Harry only had eyes for finding Ginny. He took off into the water, going as fast as he could swim. He took off into the depths of the lake, going deeper and deeper towards the bottom where he assumed merpeople lived. He swam for what felt like forever, searching frantically for any sign of Ginny or the merpeople. Once her was slowed when a grindelow grabbed his ankle but he kicked it in the head and swam on. Finally, he heard a faint song.

Harry sped up even more. He saw a few stone houses as he flashed past, finally coming to a stop in the Village Square. Around a statue of a merman, four figures tied to it, was a choir of merpeople singing a song, leading the champions forward. Harry swam to the statue. He looked at the four people tied there; they were Cho, a little girl with blonde hair (Harry assumed she was Fleur's sister), Hermione, and Ginny. Even in the eerie water, Harry thought she looked beautiful, her hair floating around her and a serene look on her face. Wasting no more time, Harry pulled Sirius' knife from his pocket and began to cut Ginny's ropes. Once she was free, he took her in his arms bridal-style and looked around for the other champions. 'Where are they?' he wondered.

Harry waited for a few more minutes. Then he saw Cedric swimming over towards him. He looked like her had a fishbowl on his head and his features were oddly proportioned.

"The others are coming now," he mouthed to Harry, cutting Cho free. Once he was done, he took her by the arm and shot off towards the surface. Krum showed up not a minute later. It looked as though her had attempted to transfigure himself, though he did it badly. He had the head of a shark though the rest of his body remained the same. He made his way to Hermione and began to bite her ropes with his oddly spaced teeth. Harry, afraid he was going to tear Hermione in two, gave him his knife. Krum accepted it and took off the second he was done.

Harry looked around. Where was Fleur. He waited a few more minutes before resolving that she was not going to come. He swam to the bottom of the lake and placed Ginny down gently where she half floated in the water. Then he took the knife and swam towards the little blonde girl. He was about to cut her loose when a few mermen came and blocked his way. Harry tried to push through but they held him back. He tried a few more fruitless attempts before taking his wand out and pointing it at them. At once, the merpeople backed away. Harry held his wand in one hand and cut the ropes with the other. He grabbed the little girl around the waist, swam to Ginny, doing the same with her, then kicked off, swimming to the surface.

As he rose, the merpeople went with him, taunting him, circling him. But Harry kicked on. A few feet before the surface, Harry took a deep breath and felt the water enter his lungs. He glanced down at his feet and saw that they were no longer webbed. He looked up and could see the light of the cold, clear day above him. He gave one last kick, lungs straining for air, and broke the surface. Immediately, Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Harry.

"My hero!" she exclaimed dramatically, before giving him a big kiss. When they broke it, they heard applause, whistles and catcalls coming from the bank not far away. It was then that Ginny noticed the little girl.

"Whose that, Harry?" she asked as they began to swim to shore, the little girl between them. It had become apparent that she could not swim very well.

"I think she's Fleur's sister. She was the only other hostage left after everyone had taken his or hers. Fleur didn't come and I didn't want anything to happen to her, so I took her up with me as well."

"So, were Cedric and Krum already gone when you came?"

"No. I was there first but I didn't want anything to happen to anyone so, I stayed," Harry said as they neared the bank. Fleur came rushing out to greet them. She gave her sister a huge hug before turning to Harry and Ginny.

"You saved 'er, even though she was not your 'ostage. Thank-you," she said, leaning down and giving him two kisses on the cheeks, making Ginny furious. Harry, however, looked disgusted and Ginny cracked a smile, looking at his face. "And you 'elped," she said to Ginny, embracing her in a hug. Ginny looked shocked as she returned the hug and Harry had to fight back a laugh. Finally, Fleur left with her sister and Harry and Ginny made their way over to the first aid tent, where they were checked over by Madame Pomfry. Once they were given blankets and a Peper-Up potion, they made their way over to Hermione.

"Hey," she said as the approached. "Why did you take so long, Harry. Did it take you ages to find us?"

"Actually," Ginny said, answering before Harry had the chance, "he was the first to reach the hostages. But the noble prat wanted to make sure everyone was safe so, he stayed behind."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, half exasperated, half smiling. "You didn't actually think Dumbledore would let us die, do you?"

"Hey, it must have been creepy down there. Harry wanted to save everyone and I think that's great of him. If you think he was foolish, we'll leave. Come on, Harry," Ginny said, as she walked away, pulling Harry behind her. Hermione looked at a loss for words and Krum took that opportunity to engage her in conversation.

"Vere is a beetle in your 'air, Herm-own-ninny.

Ginny and Harry walked over near the judges' table where they were deliberating.

"What happened," Harry asked Cedric, who was waiting for the scores with Cho.

"Well, Dumbledore was talking to a mermaid a few minutes ago and then they just went like this. I suppose she said something about the task that's relevant or something," he shrugged before turning back to Cho. Harry looked at Ginny and saw that she was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"No, not really," she said, continuing to shake.

"Here," Harry said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist so that his blanket was also covering her as well as himself. "Is that better?"

"Much," she said, leaning into him. They stayed like that for a moment before Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out not far from they, making the couple jump, and causing the stands to go quiet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Mer-chieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty, as follows…

"Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd, "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Harry's heart sank. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, he most certainly had been. Ginny seemed to be reading his mind, for she looked up at him and whispered," It's OK. I don't care how you did. I'm just glad you're safe. Plus, you weren't meant to be in this tournament anyway. You'll get your score and that's that. It doesn't matter what you got, not to me at least."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry whispered back before they both turned their attention back to Bagman, who was halfway through Krum's analysis.

"-was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

" Mr. Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect." Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Mer-chieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Most of the judges' – and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look – "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's heart leapt- he was now tied for first place with Cedric. Ginny grinned wildly at him and gave him a big kiss as the crowd broke out into applause. Hermione came over to congratulate Harry and Ron came from the crowd.

"What were you thinking, waiting for all the others?" Ron asked. "Well, at least you were awarded well for it. Well, come on, Fred and George said there's a party in the common room."

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Ginny for a second. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other before shrugging and walking back up to the castle.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her away from the emptying stands.

"Harry, what is-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. They snogged for about a minute or so before Ginny pulled back.

"As much as I enjoyed that," she said a smile on her face, "what was it for?"

"I thought I was going to loose you," Harry said seriously, looking her in the eye. "The song… I took it seriously and I thought you were going to die. I don't think I've ever been more scared. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to put you at risk so-"

"Harry James Potter. If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, forget it. It was just a stupid task, I was never in any real danger. I'm fine, OK?" she said looking at him. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but-"

"No buts, Harry. Let's drop this discussion right now. I'm not in any danger and even if I were, I wouldn't care. We're soul mates. That means we're going to be together forever. There's no point in breaking up with me because you don't want that to happen to me again. Seriously, Harry. Think about it for a second."

"You're right, I'm just over reacting. The hero complex is kicking in again." They both laughed.

"Now let's get up to that party. Who knows? If we get enough butterbeer in Ron and Hermione, they might finally confess their feelings," Ginny laughed.

**AN: That's it. Please, please, please review! And give suggestions because I have no idea what to do next.**


	5. Mr Crouch

**AN:** Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I had a lot to do. Thanks to all who reviewed, some ideas were very helpful. An idea for this chapter is taken from another story but I can't remember the name.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his world.

The next few weeks flew by for Harry and his friends. As he found out, he would not know anything about the final task until a month before. This took a load off his shoulders and decided to put thoughts of the tournament in the back of his mind for now. Harry, Ginny and Hermione threw a birthday party on the first of March in the Room of Requirement; a party that was ruined by the row Ron and Hermione had around 8:00 and left them not speaking for a few days after.

It was now the middle of April and the last day of classes before Easter was just finishing.

"I trust you will all have a Happy Easter," Professor McGonagall said as the bell rang and Harry, Ron and Hermione left the classroom.

"Can you believe how much homework we've got for the holidays?" Ron asked in disbelief as the Trio made their way back up to the Tower.

"It's not that much, Ron," Hermione responded.

"Yes, it is. We've got an essay in **every **subject!"

"It won't take you that long! We also have to start studying for exams! They're only a few weeks away! I don't know why I didn't start studying sooner," Hermione responded.

"Hermione, we don't have to start-"

"Gillyweed," Harry said to the portrait and scrambled through the hole. He knew where the conversation had been going and did not want to stick around much longer.

"Hey, Harry?" Ginny half said, half asked as Harry dashed past her up to his dorm. He came back down the stairs and saw Ron and Hermione yelling in the common room and grabbed Ginny's hand, dragging her out into the corridor.

"Hey, Gin," he said when they were out of the war zone, giving her a small kiss, "Sorry for just running like that but I had to-"

"- Get away from Ron and Hermione. Yeah, I figured that out when they came into the common room and started rowing about what made you run off the way you did. And, hello to you too," Ginny replied, copying Harry's actions. "Now, let's go I'm hungry."

All of holidays went the same way. The sexual tension between Ron and Hermione had reached an all-time high and they were fighting worse than ever. Harry and Ginny were spending a lot more time together. They could normally be found in the Room of Requirement, snogging, studying, or just talking.

Easter break went by quickly and the rest of April and the beginning of May simply slipped away. Soon, it was the twenty-fourth of May and the day where Harry would discover what the third task would be.

Classes ended for the day and the four friends soon made their way to the Great Hall.

"I have to go now. McGonagall told me to be down at the Quidditch Pitch by 7. I'll tell you guys about it later. See you. Bye, Gin," Harry said as he finished, kissing Ginny on the cheek and heading out the front doors.

On the way down, he met Cedric. They walked down together, talking a bit on the way about what the task would be. Once they entered the Pitch, Harry's jaw dropped.

Back up in the castle, Ginny suddenly felt shock and horror, though she did not know why. Hermione noticed that she had stopped chewing her pie and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just blanked out for a second," she said, faking a smile before continuing to eat. _What was that?_

"What have you done?" Cedric asked, looking as Harry did.

"Don't worry, boys," Bagman said. "Your Quidditch Pitch will be back to normal after. We're just changing it a bit for the task." Harry's mouth closed but he was still not completely happy.

"Can anyone tell me what we're growing here?"

"Maze," Krum grunted.

"That's right," Bagman said, enthusiastically. "Though these hedges are only few feet high now, they will be about 20 feet tall in a month's time. Your final task will be to reach the center of the maze and the Triwizard Cup. You will enter in order of points but all will be in with a fighting chance."

"So all we 'ave to do is reech the middle of the maze?" Fleur asked.

"It will not be so simple as you think Miss Delacour. There will be spells and enchantments that you have to pass and Hagrid will also be lending us a few creatures to put into the maze."

Harry smiled as he thought about the types of creatures Hagrid would release into the maze. _A screwt probably,_ he though.

"That's all. Any questions? No? Well, off you go."

Harry turned and walked as fast as he could back up to the castle. For some reason, he felt he should hurry back and the cries or Bagman and Krum wanting to talk were said to deaf ears.

Harry almost ran up to the common room and when he entered the portrait hole, Ginny ran into his arms.

"Can we talk somewhere?" she whispered into his ear. He nodded and led the way back out onto the grounds.

"What is it?" he asked as they stepped out into the cool spring air and began to walk alongside the forest.

"I don't know. I don't know if it was nothing or what, but I have this feeling that I should tell you about it." He nodded for her to continue, a concerned expression on his face. "Well, it's just that during dinner, when you left, this feeling of shock and horror came over me that was completely unrelated to what I was feeling at the moment. I don't know what it was or what was the cause," she looked at him with worried eyes. "I'm afraid someone's in my mind, Harry," Ginny whispered, tears forming in her eyes. He hugged her close.

"I don't think it's Voldemort, Ginny," Harry whispered. He smiled a bit when he noticed that she didn't flinch at the name. "Something like that- did you hear that?" Harry asked, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

Next moment a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Harry didn't recognize him. I wasn't until he heard Ginny gasp beside him that he realized that it was Mr. Crouch.

He looked as tough he had been travelling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody; his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and moustache were both in need of a wash and trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. He reminded Harry vividly of an old tramp he had seen once when out shopping with the Dursleys. That man, too, had been conversing wildly with thin air; Aunt Petunia had seized Dudley's hand and pulled him across the road to avoid him; Uncle Vernon had then treated the family to a long rant about what he would like to do with beggars and vagrants.

"Harry, that's Mr. Crouch," Ginny whispered. "What are we going to do? We can't leave him here."

Harry walked towards Mr. Crouch, who did not look at him, but continued to talk to a nearby tree: "… and when you're done with that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Drumstrang students who will be attending the Tournament. Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve…"

"Mr. Crouch?" said Harry cautiously.

"… and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen… do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…" Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then, he staggered sideways, and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry said loudly. "Are you alright?"

Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Harry looked around at Ginny, who had followed him into the trees, and who was looking down at Crouch with a curious and alarmed expression on her face.

"What do you think is making him behave like this?" she asked.

"No idea. I think we should get someone. Do you want to go or should-"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Harry's robes, dragging him closer, though his eyes were staring over Harry's head. Ginny looked startled by this sudden movement but did not move. "I need… see… Dumbledore…"

"OK," said Harry, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the-"

"I've done… stupid… thing…" Mr. Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word seemed to cause him a terrible effort. "Must… tell… Dumbledore…"

"Harry," Ginny breathed, coming to stand by Harry, "I think he's been cursed. It might be the Imperius curse. It's looks as though he's trying to-"

Mr. Crouch cut her off by grabbing her as well, his eyes rolling, darting for her to Harry.

"Who… you?" he whispered.

"We're students at the school," said Harry, glancing at Ginny, who looked just as unsure as he felt.

"You're not… _his_?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Harry and Ginny simultaneously, neither having the faintest idea what Crouch was talking about.

"Dumbledore's?"

"That's right."

"Yes."

Crouch pulled them closer. Harry and Ginny tried to loosen Crouch's grip on their robes, but it was too powerful.

"Warn… Dumbledore…"

"We can get Dumbledore if you let go of us," said Harry. "Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and we can get him…"

"Thank-you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge." Crouch was now talking fluently to the tree again, and seemed completely unaware that Harry and Ginny were there which surprised Harry so much, he didn't notice that Crouch had released them. Ginny, on the other hand, recovered from the shock faster than he did.

"Harry, I think you should go get Dumbledore. It seems like Mr. Crouch really needs to talk to him. Even if he's acting slightly insane, he seems to know what he's talking about when it comes to Dumbledore."

"But what if-"

"You're a faster runner than I am; you'll get there faster. I'll be fine. One of us needs to stay with him."

"But-"

"Go!" she said shooing him away as Mr. Crouch babbled on.

Harry started to get up, but this movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Mr. Crouch, who seized him hard around the knees and pulled him back to the ground.

"Don't… leave… me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I… escaped… must warn… must tell… see Dumbledore… my fault… all my fault… Bertha… dead… Harry Potter… the Dark Lord… stronger… Harry Potter…"

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry tried to get himself free. She bent over and tugged at one of Crouch's arms. Harry freed himself and stood up.

"I'll be back soon."

"Hurry!" she called after him as he sprinted through the dark grounds. Harry tore up the stone steps, through the oak front doors and off up the marble staircase, towards the second floor.

Five minutes later he was hurtling towards a stone gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor.

"Sher- sherbet lemon!" he panted at it.

This was the password to the hidden staircase to Dumbledore's office – or, at least, it had been two years ago. The password had evidently changed, however, for the stone gargoyle did not spring to life and jump aside, but stood frozen, glaring at Harry malevolently.

Harry shouted at it to move but, as he knew from experience, nothing at Hogwarts ever moved just because he shouted at it. Perhaps Dumbledore was still in the staff room? He started running as fast as he could towards the staircase –

"POTTER!"

Harry skidded to a halt and looked around.

Snape had just emerged from the hidden staircase behind the stone gargoyle. The wall was sliding shut behind him even as he beckoned Harry back towards him. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Harry, running back up the corridor and skidding to a standstill in front of Snape instead. "It's Mr. Crouch… he's just turned up… he's in the forest… Ginny's with him… he's asking-"

"What is this rubbish," said Snape, his black eyes glittering. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Crouch!" Harry shouted. "From the Ministry! Ginny thinks he's been imperiused or something- he's in the Forest, he wants to see Dumbledore! Just give me the password up to-"

"The Headmaster is busy, Potter," said Snape, his thin mouth curling into an unpleasant smile.

"I've got to tell Dumbledore!" Harry yelled.

"Didn't you hear me, Potter?"

Harry could tell that Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself, denying Harry the thing he wanted most when he was so panicky.

"Look," said Harry angrily, "Crouch has been cursed- he says he wants to warn-"

The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing long green robes, and a curious expression.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, looking between Harry and Snape.

"Professor!" Harry said, side stepping Snape before Snape could speak. And as he did so, he felt cold, almost as if part of his mind had gone black. He shook his head, ignoring the feeling. "Mr. Crouch is here- he's in the Forest, he wants to speak to you!"

Harry expected Dumbledore to ask questions but, to his relief, he did nothing of the sort. "Lead the way," he said promptly, and he swept off along the corridor after Harry, leaving Snape standing next to the gargoyle and looking twice as ugly.

"What did Mr. Crouch say, Harry?" said Dumbledore, as they walked swiftly down the marble staircase.

"Said he wants to warn you… said he's done something terrible…he mentioned his son…and Bertha Jorkins… and- and Voldemort… something about Voldemort getting stronger…"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, and he quickened his pace as they hurried out into the pitch-darkness.

"He's not acting normally," Harry said, hurrying along beside Dumbledore. "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he wants to see you. Ginny stayed with him. She thinks he's trying to fight of an imperius curse."

"She does?" said Dumbledore sharply, and he began to take longer strides still, so Harry was running to keep up. "Do you know if anyone else saw Mr. Crouch?"

"No," said Harry. "Ginny said she wanted to talk to me so we came out here for a walk." He blushed a bit. "Then we saw Mr. Crouch coming out of the Forest-"

"Where are they? Said Dumbledore, as the Beauxbatons carriage emerged from the darkness.

"Over her," said Harry, moving in front of Dumbledore, leading the way through the trees. He couldn't hear Crouch's voice any more, but he knew where he was going; it was as though something was guiding him to the exact spot.

"It's here," Harry said.

"_Lumos_," Dumbledore said, lighting his wand and holding it up.

The light lit the small space and fell upon Ginny's unconscious form. Harry ran over to her and held her in his arms. He should have stayed with her. He should have made her go to the castle instead. Guilt ran through Harry. This was his fault. He should have been quicker.

Dumbledore raised his wand and something silvery shot out of the tip and flew towards Hagrid's cabin like a ghostly bird. Then he came over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up. Dumbledore bent over Ginny, too, pointed his wand at her, and muttered, "_Enervate_".

Ginny opened her eyes. She looked around at Harry and he hugged her close. She tried to sit up but both Harry and Dumbledore made her lie back down.

"I was hit from behind. It wasn't Mr. Crouch, he was still babbling like Percy was that tree. I was looking to see if Harry was back and the next thing I knew… I was here, in Harry's arms."

The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry- Ginny- what the-"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Moody-"

"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl, "I'm here." Moody was limping towards them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit.

"This leg," he said furiously, "Would've been here quicker… what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch-"

"Crouch?" said Hagrid blankly.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential we find him."

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand, and limped off into the Forest.

"Hagrid, your services are no longer needed, you can go back to your cabin now."

"Yes, Professor. Harry, Ginny." And with that, he turned and walked back to his cabin, fang following him.

"Harry, Miss Weasley, I would like you to follow me please," said Dumbledore as he stood and began to walk to the castle. Harry and Ginny followed in his wake, Harry with an arm around Ginny's waist.

They entered Dumbledore's office a few minutes later and Dumbledore indicated for the couple to take the seats in front of his desk.

"First off, I would like to ask if you are alright, Miss Weasley." Ginny looked a little startled.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. Now, what were the two of you doing down there?"

"Well-" Harry began.

"We were just taking a walk." Ginny interrupted. Harry felt he should not say more.

"I see," said Dumbledore. "What exactly did Crouch tell you?"

"Well at first," Ginny began, " he wasn't making any sense. He was just talking to a tree like it was my brother. Then-"

"- he started talking to us. He said something about needing to warn you. He said it was his fault and that Bertha Jorkins was dead and that Voldemort was getting stronger. Then he said my name. He said-"

"- he had to warn you about something including Harry. In the middle of this he started talking to the tree again. When he was talking about Voldemort (Harry smiled when Ginny said this) it looked like the words were causing him great effort. The words were chopped and he couldn't form coherent sentences. But he was sanest when he was talking like this.

'I think he was fighting the Imperius curse. Hermione was discussing it with me when I was helping her study, remind me never to do that again, Harry. Only a strong person can fight it off completely and right away. However, anyone can begin to fight it off, even if only a little, if held under the curse for a long period of time. Mr. Crouch hasn't been seen in a while so it's possible."

"That is a very good theory, Miss Weasley. But now, I think it is time you both went to bed. Good-night." The couple stood up and walked out the door, hand in hand.

As the door close, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and folded his fingers together. _Odd_, he thought, _that they finished each other's sentences that way. It was almost as if they knew what the other was going to say. I'll have to watch them a bit more closely from now on._

Harry and Ginny made there way back to Gryffindor Tower in silence, both thinking about what just happened. When they entered the common room, it was deserted. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and told her to stay while he went to check the map to see if Crouch was still on the grounds. She nodded and sat on an armchair by the fire.

Harry quietly entered his room and opened his trunk. He began to search for the map. But it wasn't there. Where could it be?

Ginny was still in the common room a few minutes later. What's taking him so long? She wondered. She stood and began to climb the steps to the boys' dormitories.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered as she opened the door to his room. The contents of his trunk were all over his bed and the floor. He stood up from the floor, took her hand, and silently led her from the room.

"Gin," he said as they sat down on a couch in the common room, "the map's gone. Someone's taken it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I looked everywhere. I definitely remember putting it in my trunk the last time I used it."

"Well, when did you last see it?"

"Umm… last week. I went down to the kitchens for a snack after you went to bed. I met Professor Moody in the kitchens and we talked about Defense."

"Well, I don't know. We'll have to look again tomorrow. I'm going to bed," she said with a small yawn. "Good-night," she said giving him a kiss before going up the stairs.

Harry looked around the common room and stood up, going back up to his room. He checked his trunk once more before going to bed, his dreams troubled by what could have happened to the map.

**AN:** This is a long chapter. And there will be more to come on the mystery of Harry and Ginny. I'm taking the ideas from a few stories. If when you read later chapters, you know who the author is or which stories the ideas are from, please tell me. I want to give them credit. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!


	6. The Soul Bond

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. The story I referred to in the last chapter was 'Fate's Dept" by Intromit, as I was informed by a few reviewers. Thanks to those who told me. Normal is regular talking and _Italics_ is non-verbal speeking.

The following morning, Harry woke up as usual. He met Ginny for breakfast and they ate together will Ron and Hermione. After breakfast, Harry and Ginny left the other two to go for a walk on the grounds.

"So about last night," Harry began. "you were saying something about someone being in your head?" Harry asked tentatively as the couple sat under a tree on the lake's edge. Ginny took a breath and looked Harry in the eye.

"Yeah. Last night while you were gone, I felt shock. An emotion completely unrelated to what I was doing or feeling at the time. It was strange. My first thought, like I told you last night, was that Voldemort was back in my head," she said, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I was so scared, but I hid it, trying not to think about it until I could talk to you. What… what do you think?" Harry leaned over and brushed away her tears as he did the night before. He hugged her before pulling back and answering.

"Well, I really don't know what to think. All I can say is that I don't think it's Voldemort. I don't think he'd be feeling shock for any… wait, did you say you were feeling shock?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, her eyes searching his as if looking for an answer.

"When did you feel shocked?"

"Umm… it was about ten or fifteen minutes after you left. Why?"

"Gin, I think you were reading my-"

"-emotions? Oh my God. Harry, I think I was. And last night in Dumbledore's office when we were explaining and finishing each other's sentences-"

"-we were reading each other's thoughts without even realizing it. Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Harry, do you know what this means? We could hold entire conversations without speaking. Hey. Do you think this could work over a distance? We could talk during classes, in the morning, everywhere! This isn't just 'wow', it's amazing!" Harry laughed a bit at her.

"I know. Now that we've figured out what this is, I can feel you in my head. Can you?"

"Yes."

"I just have one question. How did this happen?"

"Well," Ginny said, moving into Harry's lap as he snaked his arms around her waist, "when did this first start?"

"Now that you mention it, I've been noticing it for a while now, it just didn't register much. I felt a small twinge of boredom in Defense while we were doing interesting stuff, I became frustrated for a second while working on an easy essay, I had a bit of a bad taste in my mouth while eating food. Hey, do you think we share taste buds?"

"One thing at a time, Harry," Ginny giggled. "I've noticed the same things you have, but I just thought it was nothing. I think it started-"

"-after the second task." Ginny nodded her head at him. "All that happened was that I rescued you," Harry continued. "I guess the second-"

"-rescue and our new relationship must have triggered the bond or whatever you want to call it," Ginny concluded.

"Right."

"I wonder what the extent of this thing is? Like, how far does it reach? Exactly how much can we share? What does it change? What can we do? Does it give us any extra powers? There are so many questions," Ginny said.

"I know. I think we should go to the library and see if we can find anything. I think we should keep it to ourselves for now. Just until we can figure this out a bit more. What do you think?"

"Good idea," Ginny said, leaning her head on Harry's chest. "Do you want to start looking soon?"

"How about after lunch?"

"Sounds good. But what are we going to do about Ron and Hermione?"

"Any ideas?"

"Umm… tell them we're having 'Alone Time'? That usually works. We can go to the library and look for a few books on bonds and then take them to the Room of Requirement. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great," Harry replied. "But until then…" Harry said, leaning his head down to Ginny. She giggled and tilted her head to his, meeting in a kiss.

"I think Pince thinks we're up to something," Ginny said as she and Harry entered the Room a few hours later, their arms laden with several volumes on bonds.

The Room had transformed its self into a sitting room. There was a fireplace, a love seat, and a large table with a plate of snacks and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Harry and Ginny walked over to he table and put the armfuls of books on the table. They then sat on the couch and began to read.

"I think the type of bond we have is a Soul Bond," Ginny said half an hour later, taking her legs off Harry's lap and placing them back on the floor. "It says here that couples with a Soul Bond can communicate without speaking, and read each other's emotions.

"There are three stages. It looks like we're in the first stage right now. The second stage requires constant contact, once we enter it, but that might take a while. It says we'll become sick if we break contact during the second stage, so I think we'll have to tell someone about it before then. It says that entering the second stage is rare, even in a Soul Bond. It is initiated when the couple overcomes a huge event or emotional upheaval.

"Anyway, the third stage is basically gain of power and, once the Bond is complete, we'll be considered adults, even if we're not. That's cool. We can use magic outside of school and things like that. Also, we'll be able to see through each other's eyes."

"Hey, Gin, do you think we should tell Dumbledore or give him clues and let him figure it out by himself? We need to tell him before holidays, obviously, but we could let everyone figure it out rather than tell them. You know, we could have a bit of fun with it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Ginny joked. "You want to play a game with Dumbledore, our teachers and friends?"

"I guess my Dad's pranking genes are coming out," Harry laughed, Ginny joining in.

"Hey, d'you want to try talking in our minds? The book says we need to 'develop our powers' to help the next stage come faster. We can talk telepathically. And, we have to eat the same things or at different times because we share taste buds as well," Ginny said.

_Hey, Gin? Can you hear me?_

_Yeah. This is fun. I can tell you anything and no one else can hear it if I don't want them to. You can help me in my classes. _Harry laughed.

_I don't think I'm the best person to do that._ Ginny giggled at that statement.

The following day, Harry and Ginny decided to drop the first few hints to their friends and Professors. First, during breakfast, they didn't say a word. They conversed mentally and laughed with each other for seemingly no reason. Their friends asked them what they were laughing about and other questions but Harry and Ginny simply smiled and continued their silence. In class, they did the same things and even gave each other tips on how to do certain spells. Harry was certain that McGonagall gave him a weird look when he vanished his kitten quicker than Hermione. He had attempted the first time when Ginny corrected his pronunciation and wand movement. On the third try, the kitten was gone. The same thing continued throughout the day and by then, everyone was suspicious.

"You should have seen McGonagall's face when I vanished that kitten. I thought she was about to have them! Hermione was no better," Harry laughed as he and Ginny entered the Room of Requirement later that evening.

"She looked the same way when I turned that parrot into a goblet. And Flitwick nearly fell over when I did my spell perfectly on the first try. He thought I wasn't paying attention!" she giggled. "This is so much fun. Do you think they know exactly what's going on?"

"Exactly? No, but I think everyone knows something's going on. And I'd bet my broomstick that Hermione is going to do some research tonight about it. The teachers are probably going to be talking about us tonight. Dumbledore may figure it out but who knows? _Our Bond is a rare thing so maybe he doesn't even know about them. Last night the book I was reading said the last known Bond was created about 300 years ago. That Bond only ever reached the first stage. Only one Bond has ever gotten through all three stages and that was with Merlin and his wife. I hope we make it through them all but who knows?"_

"_I hope so too, Harry._ Now, we need to do our homework. Then, we can go see Ron and Hermione and tell them about the task. Then, we can start looking for spells. We might not have much time, considering Ron, Hermione and I have to study for exams. But you can research while we study," Ginny said, sitting on the couch and placing her books on the table in front of her. Harry nodded and sat beside her, taking out his quill and beginning his Divination essay.

"Something is going on with those two, Dumbledore," McGonagall said, frustrated. It was later that evening and all the professors had gathered in the staff room for a meeting.

"What exactly are you talking about, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I called this meeting to discuss Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley. As you are all aware, I'm sure, the pair have been dating for some time now. Today, I noticed something odd about them. They both seemed to be excelling in spells, more so than usual. They would perform the spell once, seem to think about it for a few minutes and then perform it perfectly. Mr. Potter even out did Miss Granger! I watched them closely during dinner, and found that they did not say a word and yet were laughing and changing facial expressions while Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger sat across from them and looked utterly bewildered. Something is not right with those two!" she concluded, turning to the room at large.

"I noticed something similar during my lesson!" Professor Flitwick chimed in. "I noticed that Miss Weasley was not listening to me when I was explaining how to properly charm an animal. I then asked her if she would kindly demonstrate and she did, perfectly! It was extraordinary! Almost as if she knew exactly how to perform the incantation! As you said before, Minerva, even Miss Granger did not complete the spell that rapidly last year."

"This is very interesting," Professor Dumbledore said. "When they were in my office a few days ago, the pair were completing each other's sentences. We will have to observe the two over the next few days but, from these experiences, I can only arrive at one conclusion."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Professor McGonagall asked impatiently.

"I believe that Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter have formed a Soul Bond." A few teachers gasped.

"Are you certain, Albus?" Professor Sprout inquired.

"From these findings? Yes, that is what I have concluded. As I said, they will have to be watched closely for sings of this Bond. They may not yet have realized what it is but I think they have. They may not, however, know of all the consequences and what the Bond entails. If Harry and Ginny continue to demonstrate this behavior, I will call them to my office on Thursday evening to discuss this matter. In the mean time, I would like all of you to watch out for any telltale signs of a Bond. If any more of you discover or witness anything, please inform me immediately. Meeting dismissed."

The teachers stood up, conversing among themselves. There was only one topic, What mystery did Harry Potter have following him now?


	7. Hermione Learns The Secret

**AN:** First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Keep sending me ideas! I would also like to say that I might not update for a while after this. I have a huge project to do, several assignments, a school trip next week, my grad in two weeks and my exams in four. I'm going to miss a lot of study time during my trip so I have to study double this week to make up for lost time. I might not update again until my exams are over but I'll see how much time I have. Wow, that was a long author's not. On with the story!

Harry and Ginny smiled as they walked hand in hand to the common room on Tuesday evening. They had just completed their homework in the Room of Requirement and were heading back to see Ron and Hermione. They laughed as they talked about the continued reactions of their teacher's and Hermione (Ron had yet to notice, thankfully). They were sure Hermione was going to question them soon, it was only a matter of time. The teachers, however, had not made another comment about their abilities, they simply wrote something down. The couple had come to the conclusion that they were all gathering notes to compare after hours.

_Hermione is going to corner us soon, Harry. You should have seen the look she gave me today during lunch when I laughed at the story you "told" me. _

_I know. I get the same look in class when you give me advice on how to do a spell. You should thank your brothers for all those tips, you know. They helped me a lot._

_Sure. I'll thank them when we tell them about the bond._ She laughed out loud at the expression on Harry's face. _That was so worth it._ She said, tears forming in her eyes._ Don't worry, Harry, I won't let them kill you. We're not tell them until we enter our second phase, remember. If they kill you, they'll kill me, too. That's part of it. Plus, They'd have bogies coming out of their noses of weeks if they did anything to you._ She smiled up at Harry. His expression relaxed and he bent down to kiss her.

The two were so wrapped up in each other, that they failed to notice someone watching them.

"Ahem."

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny said, breaking her lips away from Harry's, still keeping her eyes looked with his.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you two about something. Now, before Ron comes looking for me. I want to confirm this before I tell him."

"Finally," Ginny said, looking at the older girl. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. We thought you'd never-"

"-Come to talk to us," Harry concluded. Hermione stood in front of them, a surprised look on her face.

"Come on, Ginny, we'll take her where we can't be overheard." Ginny nodded to Harry and Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Am I about to find out where you two go all the time?"

"Not now, later," Harry and Ginny replied before dragging their paralyzed friend down the corridor.

"So you sneak off here, do you?" Hermione asked as the three friends entered a sitting room, courtesy of the Room of Requirement.

"You know about- Oh, right. Valentine's Day," Ginny said.

"I have a few questions," Hermione began. "First of all-"

"Why don't we sit down first?" Harry suggested, cutting across her. "This might take a while."

"Can I start now?" Hermione asked impatiently as they sat on the sofas provided. Harry laughed and nodded, putting his arm around Ginny as she leaned against him.

"Well, I just want to clear a few things up. Ever since a few days ago, you two have been acting odd. I've been noticing certain… behaviors, and I decided to research it."

_She wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't._ Harry said to Ginny. She giggled and shushed him, turning to Hermione.

"Anyway, all the signs you've been exhibiting point to only one thing." She took a deep breath, preparing to give them, what was in her mind, very shocking news. "You both have a… well, a Soul Bond with each other." Harry and Ginny sat in silence then Ginny spoke.

"Congratulations, Hermione. You are officially the first person to confirm we have a Soul Bond, outside of Harry and I, obviously. We think the teachers suspect but you are the first person to come to us about it. Once again, Congrats."

"But- but, I don't understand. You both knew what you had? You didn't just think this was something that just happened and will pass? You do know what this entails, don't you?"

"Of course we do," Harry replied.

"But- but- but, this is so unlikely! I mean, I read about it and all the signs pointed to it but this is unrealistic! This is only known to happen with old couples. You two aren't even fifteen! How did this happen? And are you really ok with it all? I mean, you're soul mates, together forever. And you can read each other's mind and everything. That means that it will be hard to keep secrets from one another, surprises and everything. And then there are different levels or something that you may have to go through. This is the same status as marriage! You two have the same privileges as those who are of age! And what do you mean you haven't told anyone? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have to know! And so does Dumbledore. And what about the rest of Ginny's brothers? Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. You're going to be murdered," Hermione concluded. Harry and Ginny looked at her in surprise. It didn't even look like she took a breath throughout her entire tirade.

_We should answer her questions, you know. And she is right, Harry. We have to tell my parents, and Dumbledore._

_I know, Gin. We'll see Dumbledore on Friday evening, But right now, I think we need to get back to Hermione. I think she knows what we're doing._ Harry laughed at Hermione's puzzled expression and Ginny giggled softly when she saw what her boyfriend was looking at.

"You were doing that telepathic communication thing I was reading about, weren't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Harry said.

"And now," Ginny began, "we would like to answer a few of your questions. First of all, we know this only happens with old couples, we've read a lot of books about this already and Harry has owl-ordered a few more. Secondly, we're not really sure how this happened but we have a theory." She paused and looked at Harry, silently asking him to continue.

"We think it might be because of the Second Task. I saved her a second time. First it was the Chamber, then the Second Task. I rescued her from the bottom of the Lake and after that, small signs began to form. We didn't really notice anything until the night we found Mr. Crouch out on the grounds. That was when we really felt what was going on."

"We read all about the bond and accept everything that goes along with it. Even though we're now married, Harry and I still want to have an official marriage when we both graduate from Hogwarts. As for the keeping secrets thing, we can put up a door inside our minds to keep things private. We just have to respect the door and not go past it.

"And we know we have to tell everyone. We're just not ready yet. We're going to see Dumbledore Friday evening if he hasn't come to us by then. I'll tell my parents over the summer. I want to do it face to face, not in a letter."

"So you're both really alright with this?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"More than alright," Ginny said, looking up at Harry lovingly.

"More like ecstatic," Harry finished, locking eyes with Ginny and bending down to give her a small kiss.

"Well, if you're certain," Hermione smiled. "I'll head back with you two. I hope Ron finished his essay," she said, standing up and walking out the door.

_I wouldn't count on it._ Harry said, standing up and taking Ginny's hand, following Hermione out the door.

**AN:** Ok, now Hermione know. Next time, Dumbledore will talk to Harry and Ginny. I have something planed for the final task as well. That won't be for another one or two chapters but I want to see if anyone can guess it. Like I said at the beginning, I might not be able to update for awhile, unless I get a chance tomorrow. Please Review!


	8. The Talk With Dumbledore

**An: **Sorry for the long wait. As I said, I had exams to study for and everything but my exams are over now and it's SUMMERTIME! Also, after my exams, I had a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Dumbledore sat in the staff room on Thursday evening surrounded by his co-workers. He was finally going to get to the bottom of the mystery concerning Harry and Ginny.

"What has everyone found out?" He asked the room in general. They all broke out, beginning to speak at once. "One at a time please," he asked and the room quieted down.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall began, "it's extraordinary to watch them in class. With Mr. Potter, he'll try a spell and them stop for a moment before trying it again, and getting it right on the first or second try! He's beginning to surpass Miss Granger! And Miss Weasley is just the same, picking up spells as if they were effortless to her!"

"Right you are, Minerva!" Professor Sprout piped in. "I could have sworn Ginny was not paying attention in my class but when I asked her to demonstrate how to repot the plant, she simply paused for a few seconds and then did it as if she had already went through a class repotting!" The other professors told stories relatively the same, with the exception of Snape who did not say a word.

"Well, it seems my guess was correct, Harry and Ginny do indeed share a Soul-Bond. Thank-you for your help," concluded Dumbledore and he turned and walked out of the room.

"So I'll meet you outside your Charms classroom after classes, ok?" Harry asked Ginny as he walked her to Transfiguration after lunch on Friday.

"Yeah. Then we can drop our books off in our dorms and head to Dumbledore's office. From what I saw this morning, he's figured it out."

"Same here. I'll see you later," Harry said as they reached the door, leaning down to give her a small kiss on the lips. Bye Harry!" she called, smiling as Harry made his way down the corridor to his own class.

A few hours later, the bell rang and the students rushed out of class. Ginny gathered her books and walked out of the classroom to find Harry standing there waiting for her.

_Hey, Harry! _ She said, giving him a small kiss.

_Hey. Are you ready to go? _He said, taking her hand. She nodded and he led the way to the tower.

Twenty minutes later, the couple was standing outside the Headmaster's office.

_What do you think the password is? _Ginny asked.

_I don't kn- _

"Harry, Ginny. What are you doing here? I was just about to come and get you both."

"Well, Sir, there's something we need to tell you, something we think you already know," Ginny said.

"Or at least suspect," Harry added.

"I see well, come on up. I think there is quite a lot we need to discuss." And with that he turned with a sweeping of his robes. Harry and Ginny smiled at one another and followed him up the spiraling steps.

"Well," Dumbledore began as the three took a seat, " should you start or should I?"

"I think you should start, Sir. Then we can see what you know, or suspect," Ginny replied after silently talking with Harry.

"Very well. First, I need to begin by saying that what I suspect is extremely unlikely and has not happened for quite sometime now. For the past few weeks, I have been noticing a few things, certain qualities the two of you share that had previously not been known."

_He sounds a bit like Hermione,_ Harry said. Ginny had to stifle a giggle as the Professor continued to pace about the room.

" These qualities were very suspicious to me and so I called upon the help of my colleagues to aid me in my investigation. It was wrong, I'll admit, to have them watch you but I could not come out and tell you both my suspicions with having only little proof to back it up for fear that I was wrong and you did not yet realize the connection I believed you shared. So the professors watched you, never commenting directly to you but taking notes on anything unusual or anything that bore resemblance to the traits I had mentioned."

_He making it sound as if we have a deathly sickness or something. _This time Harry had to bite his lip to stop the laugh.

"Yesterday evening I called a staff meeting and the results were clear; my suspicions had been correct. And now, Harry and Ginerva (Ginny shuddered when he used her full name and Harry smiled at her) weather you know this or not, I have no idea; nor weather, if you do know, you understand all the implications. Now I must tell you: you both share a Soul Bond," concluded Dumbledore as he sat in his high-backed chair and stared at the two teenagers before him.

_Do you want to explain or should I?_ Harry asked Ginny, still facing Dumbledore.

_I will. I'm better at explaining it than you anyway._ Harry fought the urge to glare at her when she said this. Instead, he kept his face forward and waited for Ginny to begin.

She took a deep breath and launched into her speech. "Professor, I'd like to start off our reaction by saying 'we know'. In fact, we've known for some time now. We've been researching what it is and what it allows us to do ever since we found out and we know quite a bit. For example, we know there are three stages and we can communicate without speaking. We also know that it means we're married and we have the same rights and privileges as a wizard of age. In fact, after we read the books we've owl-ordered, there will be little we won't know."

Dumbledore simply stared at the two young children in front of him. His face was unreadable but his mind was whirling. _They knew? They knew and they accepted it? Do they know how it happened? How many people have they told? They must not have told Molly; she'd be up here hexing me to death if she knew._ Dumbledore sighed. "Are you certain you're both alright with this? That you know everything the bond entails? That you have no questions for me?"

"Yes," Harry began, " we're fine with it; if fact, it's great! And I think we know almost everything. Like Ginny said, I've written Flourish and Blots and asked them to send me all books containing information about a Soul Bond. I'm supposed to get them tomorrow. And I don't think we have any questions… _Do you want to ask him any questions Gin?"_ Ginny nodded to him and turned to Dumbledore.

"Can you hold off on telling my parents? I want to tell them myself during the holidays. I don't want to write them because I want to do it in person and I think it would be better to tell them after mum is through worrying about Harry and the Tournament," Ginny asked. Dumbledore gazed at her through his half-moon spectacles. She stared back at him uncertainly.

"Alright, I won't tell your mother and father. But I wish for you to tell them sooner rather than later. You should deliver the news as soon as you arrive back at the Burrow."

"Yes, Sir," Ginny replied, nodding her head.

"Very well then," Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "I would like you both to come to my office in a weeks time to tell me all you know on the Bond. If there is anything you left out, I'd like to fill in the gaps." Harry and Ginny nodded to Dumbledore before rising and heading out the door.

_They are certainly extraordinary,_ though Dumbledore as the door closed behind his two pupils.

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I know it's bad but I won't have much time to update this summer like I thought I'd have. I have three summer jobs plus, I need to have a life, too. Anyway, sorry but I'll try to update as much as I can. Please review!


	9. Author's Note: Please Read!

**AN: **Sorry that this isn't a chapter but as I said before, I'm redoing the others because I missed things. Chapter one is fine but I've just redone chapter 2 if you want to reread it. I'm working on chapter 3 right now. Just so you know, I'm going to finish this story before September, when I go back to school because I'm not going to have the time to write once it starts (I'm taking no electives this year). I'll post another note to tell you when I finish chapter 3 and so on. Bye!


	10. Another Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months but school has started and I've got three tests in the next week and a half and a project and I've got volunteering to do, plus I'm doing tutoring. As you can see, I'm really busy and I don't have much time to write. I've been working on chapter three (the rewrite) and it's taking much longer than I expected. I also just reconnected with someone who was my best friend like eight years ago but we lost touch up until a few days ago so I'm occupied with that. I'm really sorry but I'm going to try to re-post chapter 3 within the next two weeks and after that I'll try to do one chapter every two weeks but I'm not making any promises. I'm sorry about having to rewrite but the ending won't make sense without doing it. Again, I'm so sorry.


End file.
